una novia para mi madre
by nachi123
Summary: Esta era la situación: El era gay y tenía un relación forma con su novio. Ahora, su madre quería conocer su supuesta novia, con quien llevaba saliendo mas de seis meses ¿Cual era la solución? ¡Exacto! Amenazar a Sakura Haruno que, sino fingía ser su novia, le diria a todo el mundo lo que ella estaba teniendo sexo con el maestro Shiranui. ¿Qué podía salir mal?
1. Prologo

**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Prologo: Unos protagonistas, algo particulares…**

Esta historia, definitivamente, no es como los demás.

No está la perfecta chica con carácter de ensueño, voz dulce como la miel, cuerpo perfecto, un haz en los quehaceres del hogar, y por sobre todo, puritana. Por favor, estamos hablando de una adolescente, en la universidad, la etapa donde ellos quieren experimentar, y verse completamente satisfecho en un tema: sexo. La chica de nuestra historia, por muy santa y de encantadora inocencia que haga parecer, no lo olviden, es una perra.

No hay el típico "Hombre testosterona" ni el "hombre caballeroso" ni tampoco la cansada, por no decir cliché, combinación de "Popular jugador de fútbol y rompe corazones" donde en estos tres estereotipos, entra un ítem en común: Los tres se mueren por conquistar a la chica de sus sueños. En la universidad hay personas de todos tipo, así que en vez de irme a por esos tres, me fui por el chico malcriado, ególatra, egoísta y algo inmaduro que nunca hace caso a nada ni nadie, un ser mucho mas profundo a mi parecer.

Tampoco está o numero uno, la suegra maravillosa que solo quiere ver su hijito feliz, y hasta le pagaría la boda que tendría con su yerna, la cual amaría con locura y quisiera como una hija; Ni numero dos, la vieja arpía, que además que parece querer casarse con su propio hijo, tiene cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Bueno, si, de acuerdo, es una vieja arpía manipuladora, pero tampoco es tan malévola, digamos que de una escala del uno al diez, ella sería un… nueve y tres cuarto.

Y finalmente, y lo mas importante… No están los llamados "chicos malos" o como se les conoce mejor, antagonistas. Así que, si esperabas ver un humillado chico que es malvado hasta los dientes que lucha por separar a la pareja principal, o la chica de ropa ajustada y corta que quiere acostarse con el chico de la historia, pero a la final todo sabemos que la pagara y con intereses, (acéptalo, eso en el fondo es lo que realmente quieres)… lo lamento. Aquí, todos cometieron sus errores, como así también tuvieron su momento de buena gente. Entiendan esto, por favor, no hay ni blancos ni negros: Solo grises, unos más oscuros que otros, pero todos somos grises.

Bien, ya lo dije, y sin aun te interesa esta historia, felicitaciones, sigue leyendo. Si no, nadie está obligando a leer, puede uno simplemente dar la vuelta.

¿No lo han hecho? Bien, creo que ahora si, puedo presentarles finalmente a los protagonistas:

Primero está Sakura Haruno, pequeña chica que a la primera vista parece un ángel caído del cielo, sobre todo al ver su figura de bailarina, y su cabello rosado hasta la cintura. Sus grandes ojos verdes y mejillas con un rubor natural destilaban inocencia a donde quiera que mirara.

Pero hasta ahí llegaba lo del ángel caído del cielo. Pues, solo faltaba ver sus ojos tras el ser retada por cualquiera, en su interior, guardaba una fuerza inmensa que no cualquiera podía hacerle fuerte. Y sin hablar de aquella fuerza de elefante, la hacían una chica de verdad cuidado. El que se riera de su pronunciada frente, ya podía rogar por una buena tumba en su cementerio de referencia, y mejor que ni mencionar el que le pasaría al que le hablara de su casi plano pecho.

Es mas, Kiba Inuzuka, aun recordaba, no sin dolor, la patada que le había acertado la pequeña pelirrosa.

Pero no había que dejarse engañar por las primeras apariencias, como todo el mundo aprendía al conocer a la pelirrosa. Tras el supuesto ángel que se encontraba, y mucho más en el fondo que el humor de perros y la fuerza descomunal que poseía, se encontraba una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas. Si señores, a esa pequeña chica de cara inocente le gustaba el sexo, y no solo, eso, si no también, ser la dominante de la relación.

Y Si no lo creían, pregúntele a los chicos que había pasado por su cama. Ninguno de ellos había resultado insatisfecho, es mas, habían resultado gratamente sorprendidos. Ni que decir, lo que opinaba Kankorou, que aun después de seis meses, aun la buscaba de vez en cuando y le preguntaba si aun conservaba ese modelito de encaje rojo, que le encantaba. Eso si, todo ese historial, estaba bien resguardado, tanto sellado por sus labios y los de sus amantes, como por las sábanas de su cama, que quitaba y lavaba al día siguiente después de la faena.

¿Y porque? Pues porque Sakura tenía un buen futuro por delante.

De diecisiete años de edad, donde, gracias a sus excelentes notas en primaria, le habían adelantado un año, siendo así, la menor de su promoción. Y el haber salido graduada a los dieciséis de la secundaria, y el haber entrado de inmediato a la universidad, le habían abierto muchas puertas.

Puertas, que para su desgracia, iban a cerrarse.

Pues porque, aunque fuera lista, ella no era rica. No, para nada. Si lo fuera, Sakura no viviría en un viejo edificio que se mantenía en pie por suerte, que estaba ubicada en un barrio de mala muerte, y lo que era peor, se pagaba excesivo alquiler para ese nido de ratas, como lo había llamado elocuentemente su mejor amiga: Ino Yamanaka.

Los semestres en su universidad, eran caros, y ahora, que habían aumentado… bien, para dejarlo claro, el sueldo de un trabajo a medio tiempo, y el poco dinero que le mandaba sus desentendidos padres, no era suficiente para ambas cosas.

Así que tenía dos opciones. Bueno, en realidad tres:

La primera, dejar de pagar el alquiler de su apartamento, vivir bajo las alcantarillas, e invertir todo su dinero en pagar la universidad. ¿La comida? Seguramente en los túneles habría una que otra rata que podría asar.

La otra, que se le hacía realmente dolorosa y probablemente echaría todo su futuro a la basura, era decirle bye bye, a su tercer semestre en la universidad.

Y la ultima. Simplemente, dejar la llave de gas abierta en su casa por media hora más o menos, y prender un fósforo. Así, moriría y no tendría que estarse preocupando mas por donde vivir, como comer o como demonios tener dinero. Solo, que, por supuesto. Necesitaba dinero para comprarse una nueva caja de fósforos, la última cerilla se le había acabo la noche anterior al prender la cocina, y hacerse una cena que además se le había quemado.

Pobrecita… pero Bien, dejando a esa chica de lado, ahora presentemos al elemento masculino de la historia: Deidara Seiryu.

Alto y delgado, de hombros y espalda ancha (Todo gracias a los años de natación que había recibido), caderas delgadas, y con una musculatura que hoy en día, las chicas lo describirían como "una dura tableta de chocolate". La piel muy levemente trigueña, y una cara perfecta, con rasgos finos pero masculinos dejando a la vista sus labios (según) deliciosamente besables, su nariz recta, y sus ojos de un endemoniado color azul, que al mirarlos, te perdías en el mar mas profundo.

Y (teniendo que hacer énfasis en esto, por exigencias del mismo protagonista) cabello rubio acercándole al oro, lo traía hasta la mitad de la espalda, y sujeto en media coleta, mas uno de sus muchos mechones de cabello sedoso caía por sobre su cara, tapando la vista de uno de sus ojos, dándole así un toque misterioso.

A simple vista, era el demonio. Ese, que invitaba a cualquier a caer en sus brazos y pecar, y se podía estar seguro, que no se iba a arrepentir.

Y el sobrenombre del demonio le asentaba mas y mas, al conocer su personalidad, fuerte y decidida. Sus ojos, siempre brillando con un toque de malicia y locura, eran los que te hacían caer primero. Seguido por su varonil voz, que además de hacerte delirar con su masculinidad; su particular forma de hablar, te encantaba. Además claro, estaba su aptitud, todo un caso.

Contadas persona podían con el, siendo, en cierta manera tan impetuoso y explosivo. Era la propia definición de una bomba de tiempo, podía estar apacible y jugarse con el, pero cuando ponía su carácter, en cualquier segundos podía estallar. Y solo era bueno verlo de esa manera, de una forma: En la cama. Eso sí, las reglas estaban claras, el era que mandaba, podía llevar su amante a la cima del placer, solo pedía una cosa: sumisión. Y no por eso la lista de amantes era corta, el había logrado domar hasta la bestia mas indomable, hasta convertirlo en un lindo gatito.

Siendo hijo de la dueña de una de las compañías de moda más importantes en el país, tenía el dinero, y no solo eso, tenía el poder. Era de esperar, que con eso, su físico y su fuerte personalidad, se volviera uno de los dichosos "TOP 10" de las prestigiosa universidad donde el estudiaba. Y A sus veinte años, y con una futura profesión como arquitecto por delante, era obvio que más de una mujer caía rendida a sus pies, ofreciéndoles el todos por el todo. Mas de una había deseado, tener al menos, una noche con el, así no terminara necesariamente en la cama, porque con un beso de el, según las enamoradas y desesperada palabras de sus fans, morirían encantadas.

Solo había un detalle con que se cumpliera eso último, el era gay.

Desde los quince, lo había sabido. Primero pensó, que como todos, había querido experimentar, pero después ¿Cómo no? Le gustó la cosa, y se fue adentrando más en ese mundo.

Y lo mejor de todo aquello, es que estaba orgulloso de su condición, sin malos pasos ni depresiones, el proclamaba, casi a voz alta que era homosexual y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Le valía un bledo lo que los demás pensaran de el. A las chicas, ni le va ni les venía, algunas había seguido con el amor platónico hacia el, otras se habían alejado, asqueadas y horriblemente decepcionadas; y otras, contrariamente a lo que algunos creían, habían aumentado sus fanatismo por el. Pero a Deidara, la verdad no le importaba nada el género femenino, salvo claro, su amiga Konan.

Los hombres, mientras, si lo criticaban, le daba igual, y si se metían con el, ¡Ay! Que no por nada formaba parte del grupo Akatsuki. Ahora, si les daba curiosidad entrar y experimentar un poco con el mundo homosexual, bueno, el no tenía problemas en "estrenarlos"

Así que su vida, a su punto de vista, era perfecta.

Solo había un problema.

Aunque en su universidad, y su vida social, medio mundo sabía que el era gay, La persona mas allegada a el, no lo sabía.

Su madre.

Y aquí, era donde entraba la tercera protagonista: Tsunade Seiryu, la presidenta de esa famosa línea de ropa, que tanto hablaba todo el mundo. Y que justo en esos momentos, quería conocer a la novia de su amado y adorado hijo, que supuestamente, vendrían teniendo con ella ya, ocho meses de noviazgo.

Y para los que no conozcan a Tsunade Seiryu, ella no acepta un "no" por respuesta.

¿Una suegra que todo el mundo querría tener, verdad?

Bien, esta es la ultima advertencia. Esta no es una historia rosa, donde la chica recibirá finalmente su primer beso, el caballero la cargara hasta la cama llena de pétalos de rosa, la suegra llorará de felicidad, o la bruja mala del cuento se la comerá el dragón ¿Entendido?

Aquí se verá sexo, patadas, golpes, homosexualidad, groserías, amores de adolescentes (Hoy te quiero, mañana no) y mas sexo ¿Entendido?

Así que, si no ten gusta el sexo (Cosa difícil de comprender, a mi parecer) la violencia física, eres homo fóbico, no toleras malas palabras, o si sencillamente quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio, cosa que dudo que aun se utilice hoy en día: no te recomiendo esta historia.

Ah, ¿acaso me estas diciendo que si te gusta hablar de sexo, ver a pobres personas con chichones en la cabeza, el yaoi o yuri (Vamos, que todo buen lector al menos ha leído algo de eso…) dices malas palabras, tienes un amor adolescente y además tienes sexo con el? ¿No? ¿En serio? Vaya, pensaba que si…

Eh, bueno, por si así aun quieres, puedes leer esta historia, eso si, las facturas del psicólogo al que posiblemente iras, no las pagare yo:

Todo comenzó el día en que Tsunade…

* * *

**Y cha cha cha chan! **

**Bueno, este es mi primer longfic de Naruto, donde se puede apreciar, que la trama es algo... Inusual **

**La idea surgió después de ver varias películas de amor donde siempre hay un gay de turno, al leer Your gay friend (Fic muy bueno, está en mis davoritos y pertenece al fandom de Crepúsculo y al seguir una novela que vi junto con mi amiga llamada... ¿Como era que se llamaba? Ni idea, solo se qué la situacion que vivía el chico eran divertidas xD **

**De aquí nació este fic, con un Deidara gay, una Sakura medio angel medio demonio y medio ninfomana, y una Tsunade que sería una mujer que quiere para su hijjo lo mejor para ella... digo, el xD Junto con sexo, humor y golpes, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? xD**

**Exacto: El fin del mundo, y como me dejaron mal con el 2012, decidí iniciarlo por mi cuenta xD **

**Por cierto, como leyeron arriba, esta historia tiene yaoi, no mucho puesto que sería la primera vez que escribiría del tema (Y probablemente la única) ecchi (de eso si mucho xD y lemmon, siempre cuando Nachi pervertida este presente, si no les gusta, ahorren su tiempo y no critiquen, solamente cierren la pagina del fic y busque otro que leer, gracias. **

**Ahora, como dije too lo que tenía que decir, me despido n.n.**

**chao!**


	2. Todo comenzó cuando

**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Todo comenzó cuando…**

_Retazo del capitulo anterior: _

Todo comenzó el día en que Tsunade…

Un momento, ya habíamos aclarado que esta historia no era como las demás, si era supuestamente "diferente", sería contradictorio que comenzara así ¿No es así?

Así que mejor, comenzaremos con un ambiente diferente.

Tosió un vez mas tratando de no morir asfixiada, todo por ese maldito emparedado de pollo, donde unos de esos pedazos había sido particularmente grande. Hizo movimientos esporádicos con los brazos, esperando así llamar la atención de las mesas vecinas y que la vinieran a ayudar, alarmada se dio golpecitos en el pecho, ahora peor: sentía como le apretaban las cotillas ¿Estaba acaso ese bocado rompiéndole algo por dentro? Juraba que si moría, su proyección astral vendría y atormentaría esta cafetería por toda la eternidad.

Hasta que finalmente, la obstrucción salió y la mujer, cercana a los cuarenta años pudo respirar con normalidad. De inmediato sintió como la dejaban en la silla, y subió la vista para encontrarse unos ojos verdes jades mirándola con preocupación. Supuso que de no haber sido por esa chica, hubiera muerto asfixiada.

—¿Está bien? Casi se ahoga —preguntó una chica de diecisiete años, que al mirarla bien supo que trabajaba en esa cafetería: el vestido color rojo carmesí, el delantal demasiado corto, la diadema y medias blancas, mas los patines de cuatro ruedas le decían todo.

—Si, estoy bien… —dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño, ya preparando el regaño que pensaba echarle a la pobre mesera, dispuesta a criticar tanto el lugar, como para dejarlo sin clientela.

La chica, con una inocente y alegre sonrisa, asintió.

—¡Me alegro! —dijo mirando a la mujer directo a los ojos—Debió asustarse ¿Verdad? Pero no se preocupe, la próxima vez que ocurra eso, solo alce los brazos y respire profundamente, así la obstrucción pasará por la traquea con facilidad, después de eso, tome agua…

—¡Yo sé como…! —cortó la mujer, alterada de una niñita le dijera como lidiar con ello.

—Pero al parecer no compró nada que tomar para acompañar con el emparedado… —se apresuró a decir Sakura, mirando de reojo el mantel de cuadros rojos, donde la verdad, solo estaba el emparedado, y el servilletero— Le diré algo, déjeme pagarle un café ¿Si? Así verá que es mucho mejor tomar algo mientras uno come… Dígame ¿Le gusta frío, Express, capuchinno, con leche, con chocolate, dietético… algún pedido especial?

Preguntó la pelirrosa, tomando su bolígrafo rojo y afincándolo en una pequeña libreta en forma de corazón. La señora, pestañeó un par de veces.

—Con… con leche estará bien —respondió la mujer, dudosa.

—¡Entendido! ¡Una café grande con leche, para la señorita! —anotó la chica, con una sonrisa, luego le guiñó un ojo— Enseguida vuelvo.

Y antes de que la mujer siquiera pudiera asimilar las palabras, ya la chica había dado media vuelta con sus patineta y se dirigía hacia la cocina para decirle su orden al chef.

—¡Naruto-baka! ¿Te importaría poner más atención a lo que cocinas? —gritó la ya nada tierna pelirrosa a un rubio, que estaba sentado en una silla de tres patas y por el susto, se cayó de la silla, donde la revista hentai que había estando leyendo, le quedó en la cabeza a modo de sombrero— ¡Casi se ahoga otro cliente! Y esta si que pensaba armar a la gorda.

—Pero… Sakura-chan… —dijo el rubio asustado ante la chica, que se notaba demasiado intimidante. Cosa rara, pues el rubio la superaba por al menos media cabeza de alto, aunque tal vez el que estuviera sentado en el suelo, tuviera algo que ver.

—¡Nada! Y para tu información… el café que le ofrecí a la señora, ¡Saldrá de tu sueldo! —le informó la pelirrosa, para después salir de la puerta y atender los demás clientes.

—…Sakura se despertó mas problemática de lo habitual, ¿No te parece? —preguntó un chico con el pelo negro sujeto a una cola, Naruto vio como Shikamaru abría un soñoliento ojo. Enseguida, el rubio pasó de tener dos cascadas en los ojos por el miedo, al tener la mirada furiosa ¿Sakura lo regañaba a el por estar leyendo, y no a ese vago de mierda por estar durmiendo? Esta vez si iba a…

—¡Naruto, el café es para hoy! —le gritó Sakura entrando, tomando tres platos y saliendo apresuradamente.

—S…sí, Sakura-chan —murmuró Naruto, con miedo.

Un día normal para Sakura Haruno. Entre golpes a Naruto, sonrisas falsas, sirviendo mesas, y pendiente de que el vestido no mostrara mas de lo que debiera; se ganaba la vida. La cafetería era de mediana popularidad, precios solidarios y a una buena ubicación, además que los uniformes atrevidos de las camareras, llamaban a los hombres como locos.

Ahora, pasemos a un ambiente alejado del café Express y emparedados de pollo mata-personas. Pero recordando que eran las ocho de la mañana apenas, Deidara Senju aún se encontraba durmiendo.

Con solo ver su cuarto, se notaba que vivía a lo grande. Era casi del tamaño de un apartamento modesto, el cuarto del rubio profesaba su estilo en todas direcciones. De paredes unicolor y cortinas de terciopelo, el cuarto de el, aunque de alguna manera sencillo, se podía aspirar una esencia que solo ese rubio que estaba durmiendo esa inmensa cama, podía darle.

De repente, se escuchó un clic, y la puerta doble de roble lustrado, se abrió lentamente.

Por ella, entró una rubia mujer realmente hermosa, de excelentes proporciones: Piernas largas y torneadas, caderas amplias, cintura estrecha y senos voluminosos. Iba ataviada con un elegante pero a la vez sencillo vestido morado, que no hacia más que realzar su figura y porte. Su cabello rubio y sedoso se mecía al compás de su caminar naturalmente sensual y sigiloso.

Fue caminando con lentitud y elegancia, hasta la cama del rubio, posó sus dedos de manera delicada en las sabanas de seda con las que el se arropaba, y de a poco deslizó sus largos dedos hacia arriba en una suave caricia, tocando el hombro desnudo de el.

Sonrió con sensual malicia, y…

—¡Levántate, flojo haragán! —gritó la rubia, con una voz propia de comentarista de lucha libre internacionales— ¡Mueve ese culo y haz algo por ti mismo!

Y, como si el "dulce grito" de su madre no hubiera bastado, Deidara pronto sintió como daba tres vueltas en la cama, antes de caer ruidosamente en el frío suelo. Con el trasero adolorido, y la quijada probablemente dislocada, miró a su madre con rabia.

—¿Pero que demonios te pasa, mujer? —le preguntó desde el suelo. Definitivamente, las mañanas no eran de Deidara, menos aun con ese tipo de despertar. Aun con la cara de muerte que le puso Tsunade, no titubeó ni dejó de mirar a su madre con rabia.

—¡Mas respeto, mocoso! —le riñó dando un paso hacia delante, haciendo que el temple de Deidara llegara hasta ahí, pues involuntariamente retrocedió un paso mas— ¿Qué no ves que hora es? ¡Ya a estas horas deberías estar levantado!

Deidara, frunciendo el ceño y con notable fastidio giró su vista hasta el reloj digital que estaba en su medita de noche, el ver la hora le hizo soltar una maldición.

—¡Son las ocho de la mañana! Tengo clases a la una —le dijo lentamente, tratando de contener su ira homicida. Pero esa ira aumentó, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tsunade, al parecer ella había creído que ya era tarde— Que mujer tan desorientada, hm…

Una vena se le hinchó en la frente a Tsunade. Cerró los ojos, y se dijo que no podía moler a golpes a su propio hijo, estaba penado por la ley y no quería terminar presa, si tan solo ya tuviera los veintiún años para que fuera mayor de edad y correrlo de la casa, lo haría. Sin duda alguna, esperaba ansiosa esos nueve meses que aun faltaba para el cumpleaños de su hijo. (*)

—¡Me importa una carajo! ¿Crees que por estudiar en la tarde puedes dormir a la hora que quieras? —le espetó la mujer de mal humor.

—…¿Si? —

—¡Pues no! Es más, ahora mismo te vas derechito a bañarte, ¡y te quiero en el comedor en media hora! —le demandó Tsunade, sin dar lugar a replicas. Tan solo cuando se fue, fue cuando Deidara se permitió suspirar y caer rendido en el piso.

Bien, al menos podría dormir diez minutos mas, se dijo.

Lo que no sabía, es que su madre había dejado la rendija de su cuarto intencionalmente abierta. Y cuando Tsunade miró a su hijo volver a la cama, optó por una manera más eficaz de separarla de ella: Buscar un buen balde de agua fría.

…¿A que todo quisieran tener ese tipo de relación con su madre? Tsunade no era una mujer de mucha paciencia, en todo caso.

Desde que el padre de Deidara se había escapado con una mujer veinte años menor que Tsunade, sin dejar explicaciones o siquiera dar la cara, el humor de la rubia había estado un poco más… inestable. Podía vérsele feliz, eso sí, después su botella de sake diaria. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía ese carácter autoritario, que cuando no la obedecían, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a repartir puñetazos como loca.

Total, que en su vida, solo estaba ella, la empresa y su irresponsable hijo ¡Ah! Y el sake, por supuesto, más una que otra salida ocasional con su amiga Shizune.

Deidara en cambio, como le decía constantemente a su madre, tenía también una vida. Bien alejado de la compañía de moda, el estaba próximo a convertirse en un gran arquitecto.

El asunto de su padre le daba sinceramente igual, total, nunca lo había visto mucho en casa, su madrastra podía tirarse a un barranco si le daba la gana, y su supuesto nuevo hermano (Que no sabía si era verdad o no), era un tema del que no estaba interesado. Solo quería que dejaran a su madre y a el, tranquilos.

—Madre explotadora, hm —murmuró el cansado, recién saliendo de la ducha, con solamente una pequeña toalla blanca atada a la cintura. Con menos ganas que una pereza invernando, se vistió lentamente, mientras pensaba como había personas que le podían gustar las mañanas, joder ¡A esa hora aun el se encontraba en el séptimo sueño!— Después se queja de que no la quiero, hm…

Ya lo había dicho, Deidara era un malcriado. Siempre había obtenido todo lo que quería en su vida, desde ese pequeño tigre de peluche blanco por el que alguna vez lloró cuando tenía tres años, como el convertible negro ultimo modelo que estaba estacionado en la cochera de su casa. Todo un niño mimado. Solo en su vida, no había conseguido una cosa…

—¡Si, ya voy! —gritó a su madre, al escucharla, tan chillona como de costumbre. Amarrándose su habitual media coleta, se propuso a bajar a desayunar a un hora, que según el, aun era como de noche.

No hubo gran actividad entre los protagonistas por el resto de la mañana, salvo que Sakura había mandado a Shikamaru a hacer algo en el trabajo, y Deidara había discutido una vez mas con su madre; cosas normales. Así que a las doce menos cuarto, ya estaban listos para ir a la universidad.

—¡Ah! —gritó Sakura cayéndose de bruces en el piso, al querer quitarse el vestido a toda velocidad, se había enredado con sus propios pies, y bueno… ahora tenía una bonita vista del piso de la cafetería "El Kyubi"

—… —Shikamaru, que había abierto de casualidad la puerta del despacho, se quedó considerablemente sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa a la vista, con el vestido levantado, enseñando sus bragas blancas de encaje. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco, decidió optar por lo sano, y antes de que Sakura se diera la vuelta y lo pillara (Y probablemente, matara) decidió cerrar la puerta despacio, y esperar a buscar sus cosas.

De acuerdo, no estaban todos listos. Pero al menos esta vez, Sakura y sus amigos habían terminado temprano en el trabajo. Hubo una ocasión en la que Sakura había tenido que hacer algo totalmente vergonzoso: presentarse ante un examen con el vestido de la cafetería, corto y con pronunciado escote; sintió como todos los pervertidos de sus compañeros estaban mas pendientes de ella, que en rellenar la hoja de examen.

Total que, unos veintiún minutos después. Sakura ya estaba sobre su vieja bicicleta rosa, ya con unos pantalones blancos y camisa roja de tiritas, lista para lanzarse a la carrera que debía de hacer todos los días para llegar temprano a la universidad.

—¡Cierran por mi! —le dijo a Shikamaru y Naruto, a modo de despedida.

Lo bueno de usar esa vieja bicicleta donde la pintura ya comenzaba a caérsele y rechinaba horriblemente, es que la mantenía en plena forma, se decía. No agarraba la velocidad de un Ferrari, pero suponía que al menos rebasaba al camión de los helados. Cuando finalmente, divisó el gran edificio que era su universidad, sonrió cansinamente ¡Estaba llegando!

Y Aun le quedaban, al menos quince minutos para poder acicalarse un poco, y que nadie notara que estaba sudando como un cerdo, cosa común después de tanto pedalear.

Solo una avenida y…

¡Estaban a punto de atropellarla!

Rápidamente, Sakura tuvo que girar bruscamente el manubrio de su bicicleta, detener los pedales, y orar que si la se estrellaban, que no le desfiguraran la cara. El hecho fue, que Sakura salió técnicamente volando hasta el pasto del parque que estaba al lado de la avenida. Manchada de grama recién cortada y algo de lodo, se levantó furiosa.

—¡Grandísimo idiota, púdrete hijo de puta! —bramó con el puño en alto, solo pudiendo ver como el lujoso auto se perdía en la esquina, si llegaba a saber quien era ese maldito retardado, lo iba a moler a golpes. Bajó la mirada y oh… ahora si que juraba que lo iba a encontrar y matar.

Sus pantalones blancos, esos de marca, por lo que había ahorrado por todo el mes… llenos de lodo. Se sintió palidecer. Sintiendo como sus manos temblaban, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcó un número.

—Ino, espero que tengas ropa que me prestes en tu casillero —murmuró Sakura, con voz trémula. Era un hecho, el pobre idiota que tenía la matricula "IND 342" iba a morir.

—…pero que mujer tan escandalosa, hm —bufó Deidara viendo como una ciclista había terminado en el pasto, por culpa suya. Había considerado hasta pararse para ver si no le había pasado nada, pero al ver como inmediatamente se paraba y se ponía a gritar… había decidido que se las podía arreglar solita, total ¿No es que fuera alguien desvalido, verdad? Por la forma en que lo había insultado, suponía que no lo era.

Llegó al estacionamiento de la universidad, entró y aparcó su carro en un puesto cercano. Antes de salirse se miró al espejo retrovisor, viendo que estuviera bien peinado y no tuviera ninguna imperfección en su rostro, sonrió ególatramente, estaba perfecto como siempre.

Se bajó de su auto para encaminarse hacía el campus, aun tenía unos minutos libres antes de que dieran inicio las clases.

Paseó con aire despreocupado, por la grama recién cortada, viendo a todos los chicos. Estaban los grupos de siempre:

Desde lo que lo miraban con asco y murmuraban tras sus espaldas (Ellos pensaba que el no se daba cuenta)

Pasando por los típicos chicos que pasaban por alto su presencia, a lo que Deidara hacía lo mismo…

Hasta llegar finalmente, por supuesto: a su supuesto club de fans. Chicas bonitas, sexy, que miraban a Deidara coquetamente y atinaban a reírse como tontas cada vez que el las miraban, chicas lindas y tímidas que lo veían como su amor imposible, y también claro, chicos con lo que habían salido o que simplemente no le gustaban.

Con algo de fastidio, fue a comprar un café. Le era molesto que todos se le quedaran mirando ¿Qué acaso no tenían vida propia? Solo eran superficiales que si no lo miraban con obvio asco, lo hacían con admiración, pero solo por el dinero o el poder que el tenía.

—Hola, Deidara —dijo una suave y sutil voz, el rubio la reconoció de inmediato. Sintiendo que por fin se encontraba con suficientemente masa cerebral, se volteó sonriendo. Allí estaba una de las pocas personas que soportaba en la universidad, su novio: Haku.

—Hola —le sonrió tomando su café, y si no fuera que sabía que la chica del puesto de café, los miraba con más atención de la necesaria, lo habría besado. Con el brazo que no sostenía su café, rodeó con un brazo los delgados hombros de Haku, este lo miró con sus oscuros ojos, de inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rosa— ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana, hm?

—Como de costumbre, ayudando a Zabuza-sempai —respondió el chico, comenzando a caminar a lado de Deidara. Haku era huérfano, sus padres muertos en un accidente y el, quedando a cargo de Zabuza que ahora era su tutor legal, al cual respetaba y adoraba con todo su ser. Suspiró— Este fin de semana, fue realmente duro…

—Me lo imagino, Zabuza últimamente de ha mantenido mas ocupado de lo normal, hm —dijo Deidara tomando un poco de su café. Por alguna razón, de un tiempo para acá, casi no había podido ver a Haku, entre sus propias obligaciones y las de el, sus salidas y encuentro se habían reducido a una pocas veces en el mes— …¿No estará sospechado nada, verdad?

Haku negó con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada examinando el suelo con mirada perdida, luego de unos instantes suspiró.

—No, no lo creo. De todos modos Zabuza-sempai no está tan joven como antes —sonrió tímidamente, luego sus mejillas se tiñeron en un suave rosa— Y bueno, esa no es la única razón por la que siento que este fin de semana fue largo…

—¿No? ¿Entonces cual? —preguntó Deidara desentendido.

—Te extrañé, tonto —dijo Haku mirando fijamente a Deidara, este igual se le quedó mirando, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Luego Deidara sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó una mano al cuello mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quería la cosa.

—Hm… le diré a mi madre que saldré tarde hoy… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

—Hoy mi casa estará vacía también… —Deidara sonrió maliciosamente, viendo a Haku que desviaba la mirada, algo sonrojado. Sin que el se diera cuenta, Deidara se acercó sigilosamente hacia el y cuando se el pelinegro se dio cuenta, estaba contra la pared, Deidara aprisionándolo con sus manos y sus caras muy cerca.

—Entonces, es un hecho, hm —dijo el rubio sonriendo antes de besarlo apasionadamente, Haku correspondió, ya estaba mas o menos acostumbrado a los ataque impulsivos por parte de su novio. Al despegarse, se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, en una competencia entre el ónice y el zafiro, hasta que un carraspero, algo irritado, los hizo desviar la mirada.

Una chica menuda, de largo cabello rosa y chispeantes ojos verdes, les devolvía la mirada algo molesta, y tal vez un poco asqueada.

—Esas cosas no se hacen en público —

—¿Qué? Es un espectáculo, y gratis para ti —Deidara dejó salir a Haku que se incorporó, algo sonrojado pero mirando con curiosidad a la pelirrosa— ¿Aunque supongo que para un virgen es mucho, no, hm?

El rostro de la niña (Deidara no le veía mas de quince) se sonrojó irremediablemente, y solo atinó a bajar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Caminó entre el y Haku dejando escapar solamente un "idiota" por lo bajo.

—¡Deberías volver y hacerle un numero a ese idiota por atreverse a llamarnos virgen, shannaro! —gritaba su inner, nadando en la ira, mas, Sakura por fuerza estaba tranquila— ¡Hacerle la flor de loto, mujer! ¡O un Stripped!

—No, que se quedé con la fea esa… —se dijo para si misma Sakura, caminando con orgullo y con toda la dignidad posible— que esta mas plana que yo, de todas maneras… además, ¿Mostrarle algo a alguien tan feo?

—¿Qué no viste ese trasero o que? —le devolvió su inner, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara, igualmente Inner bufó y se sentó— …Y bien, si no le hacemos nada de eso, ¿Qué tal si le presentamos a todos con los que hemos tenido sexo? Kankuro siempre da una muy buena crítica…

—Oh cállate, Inner. —dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos, ignorando olímpicamente a las personas de los pasillos que se le quedaba mirando al ella hablar sola.

.

—Sakura, ¿Viste a Genma este fin de semana, no es así? —preguntó retadoramente Ino, en pleno almuerzo y sin pizca de sutileza, haciendo que Karin, una chica pelirroja y de cuerpo espectacular se comenzara a reír a carcajadas, y Sakura se hundiera en su silla, roja de la pena.

—I-ino… ¿Tienes que decirle a todo el mundo que necesito tutor en matemáticas? —preguntó afilando la vista sobre su mejor amiga, una hermosa rubia de increíble ojos zafiros.

—Si, pedazo de bruta… casi necesitas las clases todos los días —rió Karin afilado la mirada sobre Sakura, la pelirrosa se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

—Al menos no necesito _ayuda_ en todas las demás materias como _otras_… —gruñó Sakura de manera amenazadora, Karin amplió su sonrisa.

—Yo lo admito, si que necesito esas clases, me sientan muy bien al final del día —dijo con todo el descaro del mundo, comenzando a comer su comida. Sakura decidió en ese momento matarla, lo iba a hacer.

Ya era demasiado que sus "amigas" usaran el sistema que ella había creado para disfrazar conversaciones privadas. Algo sencillo, decir que las sesiones de sexo eran clases extras de matemática o una materia de curso, como era habitual que los profesores dieran clases privadas por un pago extra, todo el mundo creía esas excusas, además que Sakura tuviera tan buenas notas, debía ser por algo, no solamente la clase.

Pero, Karin e Ino, se lo había tomado a juego, y ahora, cada vez que podían, la fastidiaba con eso, con publico si era posible.

—Maldita zorra —gruñó Sakura por lo bajo, agarrando el tenedor entre sus dedos, verificando el filos de las tras puntas, pensando en donde clavárselo a Karin. Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

—Dejen de pelear, cada quien necesita su "clase" diaria —con eso, consiguió que la guerra visual que se traían Karin y Sakura, se terminaran hartas carcajadas. Eso era verdad. Después, al ver que habían llamado mucho la atención de las mesas vecinas, decidieron cambiar de tema mientras comenzaban a comer con suma tranquilidad.

Ino y Karin, ambas tan parecidas como diferentes de Sakura. Ino era la mejor amiga de la infancia de la pelirrosada, desde el día, donde la rubia la había defendido de unas niñas que se burlaban de ella, había despertado un sentimiento de gratitud, que prontamente se transformó en amistad. Y, aunque hubo una época donde se habían odiado a muerte, pronto, ambas comprendieron, que su felicidad valía más que una pelea de pequeñas, de ahí, había prometido nunca más pelear, y menos si era, por un chico.

Karin, por otro lado, era descrita por ambas como "Una loca psicópata con tendencias ninfomaníacas". A tal punto de espiar a los chicos cuando realizaban gimnasia y cuando se iban a las duchas, Ino había salvado a la pelirroja, cuando está había quedado atrapada en el cubículo del baño de los hombres, todo para espiar su amor de turno. Al igual que con Ino, Sakura no podía estar ni dos segundo sin pelear con Karin.

Un trio loco sin duda, con más cosa que la hacían pelear que unificarse como grupo, igualmente, eran "fieles" entre ellas. Y las comillas eran por una razón, porque solo faltaba para que un chico le pidiera una cita a Ino, para que ella las deja plantada en un centro comercial, los viernes no se podía confiar con Karin, pues "tenía clases extras" y Sakura, bueno, después de muchos golpes repartidos, al menos si era capaz de ayudar, golpeaba más que ayudaba en ocasiones, en fin.

De repente, algo llamó la atención de Sakura, dejó el tenedor en el plato y puso mala cara.

—Ug, es él otra vez —murmuró viendo fijamente una cabellera rubia sentado a dos mesas más allá. Karin e Ino voltearon a ver y tras unos segundos, ambas suspiraron.

—Sí, es una lástima —suspiró Ino bajando su vista hasta su marquesa de chocolate, destrozándola sin ningún remordimiento.

—Un día de estos debería meterlos en una habitación a oscuras y… —

—¡Karin!

Sakura las miró sin saber que decir, pestañeando un más de veces. Miró una vez más a Deidara, que estaba con la chica que había mirado besándose y otra más que era la que mantenía la conversación realmente. Después miró a su par de amigas.

—¿Por qué las caras largas? Si, tiene novia pero un día terminara con ella… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran así? —preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida de las miradas desconfiadas de Ino y Karin.

—¿No sabías que Deidara es gay? —preguntaron a la vez sin poder creerlo. Sabía que Sakura no era muy al pendiente de lo que sucedían en la universidad, pero por favor, ¡Eso ni era noticia! Sakura en cambio, arqueó una ceja, después se encogió de hombro y terminó de comer.

—¿Se llama Deidara? Ni siquiera lo sabía —dijo, y en eso, ambas chicas concluyeron que Sakura era una total perdida en la actualidad.

.

Deidara suspiró cuando finalizó el día, hoy, había sido particularmente largo. Sin contar las obligaciones comunes, había tenido que sacar a su amiga Kurotsuchi, tenido unos problemas con un maestro, y además, había tenido que partirle la cara a un idiota, que se había atrevido a decir que el arte era una mierda, seguramente así, aprendería la lección.

Seguramente Haki lo estaba esperando en el auto, para ir al cine. Así que se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento, distrayéndose con las demás personas, pudo ver como una criatura con cabellera rosada se montaba en una destartalada bicicleta. Eso le hizo reír, ¿Así que casi la chocaba a _ella_? Pues bien merecido que se tenía el susto entonces, pensó, tal vez así le enseñaría a no decir malas palabras de paso.

Divisó a Haku entre los demás, siempre, una cabeza más bajo. Cuando él subió la vista, le sonrió y Deidara le devolvió la sonrisa. Hace tiempo que no veía a su novio, e iba a disfrutar todo el tiempo posible con él.

.

—Puta madre —maldijo Tsunade Senjou, viendo con el entrecejo fruncido, el diseño que estaba elaborando. Tenía los dedos acalambrados alrededor del lápiz de dibujo, su brazo le dolía y el papel estaba a punto de partirse de tanto borrones y trazos mal hechos.

La rubia intentó hacer el corsé de otra manera, pero el resultado quedó peor. Intentó otros trazos: peor. Un trazo más, era su imaginación ¿O el boceto había adquirido forma de perro?

—¡Ah! —al final gritó frustrada, y rayó todo el dibujo, donde, tres horas de trabajos se había ido a la basura. Con una patada que fácilmente le pudo haber rotó una costilla a un ser humano, derrumbó el atril donde hallaba el block del dibujo con el diseño.

Se levantó hecha una furia y salió de su estudio. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día de inspiración, todo le había salido mal hoy. Desde su piel, que la había encontrado un poco más reseca de lo usual, hasta ese maldito vestido de novia que se suponía, debía tener un estilo victoriano.

—Necesito Sake —se dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Tomó una botella y un vaso, después se fue a la sala y se sentó en una de los lujosos sofás del lugar. De un tiro, se tomó el primer vaso, y ser sirvió de nuevo.

Solo necesitaba un nuevo enfoque, se dijo mientras tomaba el segundo. Los vestidos de bodas nunca habían sido su fuerte, quizá porque le recordaba algo que no quería rememorar…

—Malditas personas, los casamientos solo son una apuesta… a ver quién se desenamora primero —murmuró ya ebria, yendo por el cuatro vaso. Después rió, ¿Quién demonios necesitaba casarse? ¡Ella no! Era rica, exitosa, una mujer independiente, hermosa, joven…

De repente, como si hubieran paralizado ese momento en su cerebro, abrió los ojos de par en par. Mientras reía, había movido su cabeza con brusquedad, y su cabello rubio se había movido también, el cual se reflejó en un espejo de la sala… pero algo, destelló más de lo usual.

Se levantó y dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y enmarcado. Como modista, estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de espejo. Pero, por más acostumbrada que estuviera de ver su propio reflejo, lo que vio esta vez, la traumatizó. Se llevó una mano al cabello, y extrajo de los mechones rubios, una única hebra gris.

Así es…

Todo comenzó el día en que Tsunade descubrió que tenía una cana.

* * *

**Actualizacion rápida aprovechando que ando inspirada para esta historia owo, aprovechen ahora, que seguramente después... **

** Bien ¿Que le pareció el segundo capitulo? ¿Aun un poco flojo, neh? Pero bien, tenía que explicar en que situación estban los protagonistas xD Y como el "primer encuentro" de esos dos ¿Que tal el novio de Deidara? Vale me puso criticas hasta el cielo, aunque no vea Naruto, no superaba el hecho de que pareciera una chica, ¿Las amigas de Sakura? después de superar el odio infundado hacia Karin, me di cuenta de que ella y Sakura podían ser buenas amigas n.n e Ino, claro! :P ****  
**

**Por ultimo, ¿Que tal el trauma de Tsunade? xD**

**esto ymas en su respuestas, por fa ;)**


	3. La vida y su sádico sentido del humor

**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La vida y su sádico sentido del humor**

Cuando Sakura salió de clases, tenía cada maldito musculo agarrotado. Nadie podía culparla, después de todo, había pasado cuatro horas con el trasero pegado en la silla, escuchando a los profesores hablar y hablar, sin podérsele interrumpir, al menos que quisiera que se la tragaran viva. Con solo una ensalada cesar en el estómago, debido a una dieta que estaba probando con Ino y Karin, se estaba muriendo del hambre. Y para colmo, la ropa que le había prestado Ino, era muy corta, por lo que, a cada paso que daba, sentía que cada muchacho que había, se le quedaba viendo el trasero.

En conclusión: Sakura estaba estresada.

Lo único bueno, hoy libraba en la tarde en la cafetería. Antes trabajaba todos los días, de lunes a viernes en la mañana y la tarde, y los fines de semana, de corrido ¡Ese horario la estaba matando! Incluso se había plateado la idea de denunciar la cafetería por explotación infantil, pero no lo hacía, por la sencilla razón de que no podía denunciar a los padres de su mejor amigo, Kushina y Minato, por lo que decidió hacer algo mucho más efectivo: Contarle todo a la pelirroja madre del rubio, ¿Resultado? Kushina había pegado el grito al cielo al descubrir que estaban explotando a su "futura nuera" (Al menos que Naruto tuviera un hermano, eso no sucedería) y había obligado a Minato a darle al menos un día libre a la semana.

Sonrió divertida, recordando el día donde ambos rubios había llorado, lleno de moretones y le había pedido disculpas a ella. Simplemente, ese día había sido maravilloso.

Paró su bicicleta, dudosa de lo que podría hacer ese día. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día: Pagar el semestre de su universidad, limpiar su apartamento, comenzar un ensayo pendiente, estudiar para ese examen importantísimo que tendría pronto…

—Nah ¡Que se jodan! —gritó su inner, y Sakura, dándole la razón como muy pocas veces ocurría, sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Genma Shiranui.

.

Deidara sonrió una vez más, viendo a Haku sonrojado, mirando por la ventanilla del auto. La verdad es que era sencillo avergonzar al chico, a tal punto que conseguía dejarle sin palabras.

—Eres un pervertido, ¿Lo sabias? —preguntó Haku frunciendo el ceño de repente. Deidara sonrió, si había algo que le gustara más que avergonzarlo, era enojarlo.

Estacionó su convertible sin ninguno problema, y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, para después inclinarse hacia Hakku y acorralarlo contra la puerta del auto. El pelinegro soltó un jadeo ante eso, y aunque trató de alejarse, solo sirvió para que Deidara se acercase más. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando el rubio se inclinó y lamió lentamente su cuello.

—Pero igual deseas probarlo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó libidinosamente en un ronco susurro, mientras sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse dentro de la camisa de Hakku. El pelinegro trató de repeler a Deidara, por dos razones: Una, estaban en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial; dos, la pena de que lo descubrieran. Pero la verdad es que había una razón mucho más importante, y que en realidad, era la única que importaba: No había lubricante.

Así que, haciendo uso de su fuerza, alejó a Deidara un par de centímetros. Cuando este se le quedó mirando, con sus ojos ardiendo en deseo, Haku tuvo problemas para controlarse.

—Va-vale, haremos tu… ¡Tu loca idea del sexo en el cine! —reclamó el chico con la cara encendida, y Deidara sonrió satisfecho— Pero primero pasaremos a comprar…

—Creo que así se darían cuenta, hm —opinó el rubio entendiendo la indirecta. Haku desvió la mirada.

—Sé que sí, pero me refería para tenerlo guardado para otro momento… —y la sonrisa de Deidara se ensanchó. Definitivamente, le gustaba ese chico.

Se bajaron del auto, y caminaron por el oscuro estacionamiento, tomados de la mano como una pareja normal. Vieron unas cuantas tiendas, y luego subieron a comprar las entradas del cine, teniendo la función de las cinco.

—Te dije que llegáramos temprano —le recriminó Hakku frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te estás pareciendo a Sasori-danna, hm —bufó Deidara haciéndose el ofendido, luego sonrió— Vamos, así tenemos más tiempo para los dos, hm.

Hakku rodó los ojos pero igual sonrió, la verdad es que no se le podía reclamar nada a Deidara. Ni por llegar tarde, (que casi siempre ocurría) ni por otra cualquier cosa, después de todo, él era un cabezota. Desde que lo había conocido, en el gimnasio de Zabuza-sempai, Hakku le había sugerido que no comenzara con un entrenamiento tan rudo, ¿Resultado? Deidara le había dado un concejo también: Que era por dónde meterse sus palabras.

—Van, vamos a comer algo, hm —le casi ordenó el rubio, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y arrastrándolo hacia la feria de comida.

Y, mientras la pareja homosexual se acercaba para almorzar algo, en otro lugar, un parque más bien, se hallaba la protagonista femenina.

Sakura se miró, en el reflejo que ofrecía un auto con los vidrios polarizados. Su maquillaje estaba bien, salvo por un poco de pinturas de labios que se había ocurrido, y que inmediatamente se limpió con el dedo pulgar. Su cabello largo, aunque un poco despeinado por llevar el casco de la bicicleta, estaba bien, solo tenía que pasarse las manos para peinarse de nuevo; y la ropa que Ino le había prestado, bien, la buena noticia era que, como todos los chicos se le habían quedado mirando, Genma no iba a ser la excepción.

Grrrr…

—¡Ah! —gritó cuando de la nada, se asomó un perrazo en la ventanilla. El Doberman ladraba con furia y mostraba los colmillos, y Sakura ni sabía de donde había salido ¡Si hace dos segundos ese auto estaba vacío! Definitivamente, no había que confiarse de los vidrios polarizados. Una voz rió a sus espaldas, y ella se volteó. Eran Genma.

—Genma-sensei —se le salió, e inmediatamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Sabía que un día te iba a pasar algo así —siguió riendo el castaño, mientras masticaba el palillo que acostumbraba tener entre los labios. Abrió sus ojos chocolate y la miró— Por cierto, estás despeinada.

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron aún más y se peinó el pelo con las manos. Gruñendo y queriendo matar a su maestro, lo miró con furia.

—Estoy gastando mí día libre para pasarla contigo, ¿Y te las pasas riéndote de mí? —le reclamó haciendo un puchero— Eso no se hacer, Genma-sensei.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó descarado, como de costumbre— Yo también estoy desperdiciando mi día, pasándola con una espectacular pelirrosa, en vez de corregir millones de exámenes, posiblemente reprobados.

Sakura no cambió de semblante, aunque por dentro, se estuviera muriendo de risa. Apartando a Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui era el segundo profesor más flojo y relajado de la universidad. A la final, a ver que el truco de adulación no había surgido efecto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, complacido al escuchar los pasos apresurado de la pelirrosa atrás suyo.

—Entonces, ¿Aun no has revisado esos exámenes? ¿Aun no sabes cuánto saque? —preguntó Sakura ansiosa, Genma se encogió de hombros.

—Si me sigues presionando con eso, seguramente reprobaras. —

—¡Genma-sensei! —reclamó Sakura enojada. Shiranui rió con ganas. Sakura bufó molesta, pero luego su Inner le dio una idea: Ya se las cobraría más tarde.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde caminando por el parque, actuando como una pareja normal. Por fortuna, Genma no aparentaba más de veinticuatro años, y siendo Sakura, una adolescente emancipada, técnicamente era considerada una adulta en ese mundo.

…Además, que el que Genma fuera primo de Ino, el cual, Sakura conocía desde los cuatro años, ayudaba conque nadie denunciara al primero. Pues, aunque tenían las demostraciones físicas al mínimo cuando salían a la calle, la gente siempre hablaba de ellos.

—Y los vi besándose, ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca de repulsión, aunque su Inner, por dentro, estuviera recordando el par de manga yaoi que había leído alguna vez en la casa de Ino.

Genma rió.

—Sí, Hakku está en mi clase… buen alumno, no tengo nada que decir —se encogió de hombros— Me importa poco si son gays, ¿Y a ti?

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros Sakura, preguntándose cuánto costaría el Icha Icha Paradaise, versión homosexual.

—Bueno, Entonces, ¿Por qué molestarse por esos dos? Además, ni que fueran los únicos que dieran escenitas —rió Genma, y Sakura enrojeció, entiendo la indirecta. Los salones, a la hora de la salida, eran los únicos lo suficientemente vacíos, para recibir "clases extras". Miró a un costado, tratando de resistir la tentación de pedirle a Genma que la llevara al departamento— Por cierto, ¿Quieres ir al cine? He oído de una buena película…

Oh bueno, la película tampoco sonaba mal. Sobre todo si se ponían en la última fila, la llamada también "fila de parejas" en la parte más oscura, donde nadie le prestara atención, y…

—Vamos, ¡Quiero palomitas! —dijo animada, jalando de la mano a Genma.

.

—…no digas eso —se atrevió a decir finalmente el pelinegro— Si Zabuza-sempai, o Tsunade se llegaran a enterar…

Deidara suspiró, dándole la razón a Haku.

Algo enojado, siguió comiendo. Ni tenía porque sentirse así, después de todo, cada vez que sacaba ese tema a la luz, tenía el mismo resultado. Pero es que llevaban ya varios meses saliendo, y bueno… se querían, o al menos la pasaban muy bien junto, sin pelear, y se divertían, ¿Por qué tenían que esconder una relación así de buena? En la universidad lo sabían, sus amigos los sabían, los amigos de sus amigos lo sabían, hasta en las calles era mas que obvio su relación, ¿Quién no lo sabía? Irónicamente, las personas que debían ser más allegados a ellos.

Pero el solo plantearle decirles la verdad a ellos, personas en cierto sentido tan manipuladoras como explosivos, con su leve grado de violencia incluido. Además de que seguramente sintiera una profunda decepción, ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Haku no quería ni imaginárselo.

—A veces quisiera gritarles que soy gay y ya, hm —murmuró Deidara, desviando la mirada.

—Te mandaría a volar.

—Oh, es que tu Zabuza-sempai seguramente te llenaría de besos, hm —dijo Deidara con veneno, remarcando el "tu" en la oración. Haku bajó la vista avergonzado, y Deidara suspiró— Bueno, dejemos el tema hasta aquí, se nos hará tarde para el cine.

Haku asintió tímidamente, terminando de comer, y dejando los platos, en la mesa de la feria de la comida.

Deidara sonrió en ese momento.

—¿Última fila? Te dejare hacer lo que quieras —preguntó, por la comisura de los labios mientras rodeaba con un brazos, los estrecho hombros de Hakku, con eso, bastó para hacer sonrojar al pelinegro.

—So…solo si mañana en la noche, duermes en mi casa —murmuró tímidamente y desviando la mirada— Zabuza-sempai saldrá.

Y con esa sencilla conversación, donde dejaron el mal rato para un momento después, en un futuro algo lejano donde le dirían a sus tutores de su relación, fueron hacia las escaleras mecánicas, que los llevarían al cine. Pero, casualmente, una pareja venía llegando, donde, el hombre mayor le abría la puerta a cierta pelirrosada.

—Este centro comercial queda algo lejos, pero lo bueno es que nadie de la universidad se animaría a venir para acá —dijo Genma, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Sakura— Prometo que cuando llegue el fin de semana, te llevaré a comer a un buen lugar.

—No… está bien, Genma —dijo Sakura, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose repentinamente, avergonzada.

Le relación que llevaba con su profesor, por lo menos para ella, era sexo y diversión nada más. Ni siquiera había calificaciones de por medio, contrariamente a lo que pensaba las amigas de él o ella, eso era punto y aparte, Sakura estudiaba tanto o más que los demás, y Genma no le ponía puntos extra por nada en particular. Y para Sakura, la vida romántica que llevaban ellos, era tan nula como la relación de profesor-alumna, solo que había ocasiones, en la que sentía que las cosas iban _un poco más allá_ de una aventura.

Genma rió.

—Siempre rechazas cuando te invito a algo elegante —argumentó, y luego afiló la mirada, con intención de molestar un poco a la chica— ¿No serás que comes demasiado y te da pena?

—¡Shiranui! —exclamó Sakura, con su Inner ardiendo de la rabia— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas o te dejare en abstinencia!

—Vale, vale —se encogió de hombros el castaño, diciéndose que si de verdad hacia enojar a Sakura, conseguiría que lo dejaran sin sexo por lo menos un mes. Aunque normalmente, ella misma era la que terminaba rompiendo ese "castigo" igual, la chica se comportaba muy arisca cuando no quería nada con nadie. Era mejor no tentarla— Pero bien, ¿alguna película que desees ver?

—¡Mamá! —gritó emocionada Sakura, dando pequeños brinquitos, como niña pequeña. Y Genma no pudo evitar otra cosa más que reír antes sus actos de infantilismo que a veces se le escapaban. Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras mecánicas, le robó un beso rápido.

—Si lo que quieres es abrazarme durante la función, no es necesario una película de terror, rosita —le dijo su apodo, asignado especialmente por él, y que nadie más podía decirle.

Entre risas, y uno que otro comentario en broma, o para hacer chirria los dientes del otro, subieron hasta el último piso, donde estaban los cines. Compraron dos entradas para "enamorados", en los que él apoya brazos era más fino que en el de los demás asiento, y además, se podía retraer para así poder abrazar a la pareja; en la última fila y a un costado, como había acordado. Compraron palomitas de maíz, bebidas, y un paquete de bombones de chocolate, a exigencia de Sakura.

—Quería ver esta película desde hace tiempo —exclamó Sakura, feliz de la vida, mientras entraban a la oscura sala. Genma arqueó una ceja.

—Aun no entiendo tu obsesión por las películas de terror —dijo, comienzo palomitas de maíz— Además, ni que la fuéramos a ver mucho.

Sonrieron cómplices, y aun, cuando unas monjas que pasaban por ahí, le vieron con horror al entender la indirecta (Que, por su modo de vida, no debían entender dicha indirecta) no pudieron evitar carcajearse. Era divertido dársela de depravados, ¿Qué podrían decir para excusarse? Además, ¿Quién demonios lo conocían ahí?

—Vamos, Deidara, llegaremos tarde —insistió Haku a su novio, quien, estaba parado frente a la dulcería del cine, goloso por ver esos pequeños chocolates o las gomitas acidas.

—Seh, eres un impaciente, hm —le dijo Deidara rodando los ojos, pero haciéndole caso a fin de cuentas. Tomaron lo que compraron y comenzaron a caminar hacías las salas.

Había escogido una película romántica, que ya llevaba tiempo en cartelera, así que la sala estaría prácticamente vacía, y con eso se referían, a los últimos asientos. Casualmente, al lado y detrás de ellos, no había nadie.

—¿Ves? Hasta nos dejaron solos, hm —sonrió Deidara maliciosamente, y, aunque estaban en la oscuridad, apostaba hasta sus preciadas estatuillas de arcilla, en que Hakku estaba sonrojado.

—Tuviste suerte esta vez, Deidara —murmuró el pelinegro, quien a pesar de todo, aun no estaba ciento por cierto convencido, pero como no había muchas personas, ¿Por qué no?

Sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, subió el apoyabrazos que lo separaba de su pareja, mientras los tráileres de las próximas películas comenzaban, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Deidara y se aproximó a él lo más posible. El rubio sonrió, complacido, pasando un brazos por sobre los hombros de Haku y palpando su pecho.

.

—Eres una pervertida, rosadita —gruñó Genma entre dientes, soltando sin embargo, una leve sonrisa. Como respuesta, Sakura le pellizcó el muslo, lo que hizo pegar un bote a Genma.

—Si… ¡si sigues haciendo e-eso, dejare de hacerlo! —le advirtió Sakura en un murmuro, con las mejillas encendidas. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos del al lado, perfecto, estaban demasiado concentrados en la parte del suspenso.

Con una sonrisita nerviosa, su mano subió en suave y corta caricias, hasta la entrepierna de Genma.

.

¿Cómo es que se llamaba la película? O una mejor pregunta, ¿A quién carajo le importaba?

Deidara besaba apasionadamente a Haku, quien, ya estaba prácticamente sobre Deidara, pasando sus manos por los hombros de él, mientras el rubio, descarado, recorría el cuerpo de su novia con sus manos.

Hubo un momento, en donde se separaron un centímetro apenas, para mirare mutuamente, mientras seguían besándose, en una luchas entre sus lenguas. Deidara sonrió, rompiendo el beso por fin, y arrancándole a Haku un gemido, donde fue ahogado por las cornetas del cine. El pelinegro desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿Quieres más, hm? Pues hazlo —dijo Deidara adivinando sus pensamientos, y Hakku, asintiendo, fue bajando sus labios.

.

Genma presionó con fuerza él apoya brazos, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Trató de ver la gran pantalla, en las expresiones de horros de la protagonista, en la mala calidad del maquillaje, en la música de suspenso, pero ¡Oh! Sakura estaba siendo demasiado cruel.

—Sakura, detente, me voy a… —y justo, en ese momento, donde la mano de Sakura bombeó con fuerza y él se sintió en el cielo, todo el mundo gritó, asustados por la película.

A Genma le costó unos segundos tranquilizarse después del orgasmo, pero cuando lo hizo, su mente, rápida, dedujo lo ocurrido. Miró a Sakura, que por la poca luz y esa sonrisita, parecía toda una diabla.

—Ya habías visto la película y sabrías cuando los demás gritaran, ¿Verdad? —gruñó, no molesto, sino gratamente sorprendido. Esa chica era fenomenal.

.

—Me encanto la película, hm —dijo Deidara, en voz alta para más de uno los escucharan, mientras salían de la función— Sobre todo las partes eróticas, hm.

—Pero… no había partes eróticas de la peli —agregó una chica que iba con su pareja, tímida pero sonrojada por ver a semejante chico tan guapo, y lo suficientemente sensible como para ver romance en el cine. Deidara sonrió.

—¿Eh? Ah, es que me confundí con otra película —respondió, con una sonrisa coqueta a la chica, divertido al ver como el novio gruñía y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Deidara pensó que era una latina que fuera heterosexual, pues era lindo, así que al menos, se permitió guiñarle un ojo.

—…A veces te comportas como in niño, Deidara —dijo Hakku rodando los ojos, y caminando un poco por delante de él— Un día de estos buscaras que te partan la cara.

Deidara también rodó los ojos, enojado, pero cuando iba a responder, se quedó mirando un punto en específico.

—Ese no es… ¿Genma Shiranui? —preguntó de repente, señalando disimuladamente al castaño, que estaba en una esquina oscura, besándose como si se le fuera la vida en ello, a una pelirrosada— ¿Y esa no es la de esta mañana, hm?

—Oye sí, pero, ¿No es una alumna? —preguntó Haku arqueando una ceja, mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Deidara. Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros— Deben de ser amantes.

—O debe ser que esa chica necesita pasar una materia —rió Deidara, a lo que Haku frunció el ceño. En eso, sonó el celular del rubio. Deidara pensó en dejarlo sonar hasta que sonara el buzón de voz, pero a la final, con un suspiro desganado, atendió el aparato.

—Shizune, ¿Qué pasa, hm? —preguntó, ya sospechando algo. Después de todo, ella solo lo llamaba cuando su madre se metía en uno de sus tantos problemas.

—Hola, Deidara-kun. Este… —la voz de Shizune denotaba nerviosismo, eso solo significaba problemas— tu mamá, uh… fue a salir a tomarse unos trago y…

—¿Está ebria?

—S-sí. —respondió Shizune, viendo con algo de pena ajena, como Tsunade alzaba su vaso, donde se desbordó un poco de sake— ¿Po…podrías ir a…?

—Vamos, Shizune, ¡Brinda conmigo! —gritó alegremente Tsunade, tomando l propia botella y llevándosela a la boca a Shizune, que se atragantó por la fuerte bebida.

Deidara rodó los ojos.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó, escuchando la respuesta entrecortada de ella. AL final, gruñó— Voy para allá, hm.

Y colgó, enojado. Después miró a Haku, que había estado mirando a Deidara, escuchando la conversación preocupado.

—¿Tu madre está bien?

—Sí, bien borracha, hm —dijo Deidara rodando los ojos. ¿Qué no podía pasar un mes sin embriagarse? ¡Vamos! Que si se hubiera aguantado una semana más, hubiera cumplido el record de sobriedad de la rubia. Miró apenado a Haku— Tengo que ir a recogerla, hm.

—Entiendo —Haku sonrió, comprensivo, para después besar levemente sus labios— Ve a buscar a tu madre, mañana nos vemos, Deidara.

Y mientras la pareja comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, Genma comenzaba besar el cuello de Sakura, aun escondidos en ese oscuro rincón, y justo, cuando a Sakura se le escapaba un gemido, Genma se separó.

—Genma… —susurró Sakura, sonrojada.

—Es mi venganza, rosadita —advirtió Genma, dando a entender lo del cine. Después, la miró fijamente— Hoy dormirás en mi apartamento, punto.

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron, le intimidaba tanto como le encantaba cuando Genma se ponía así de autoritario. Eso era lo que le encantaba, esa combinación de hombre liberal y recto a la vez, que se dejaba dominar tanto como le gustaba imponer órdenes. Una combinación perfecta de hombre, tanto para la vida diaria, como para en la cama.

—Pero, tengo que pagar el semestre de la universidad. Si no, no me dejaran entrar mañana —susurró Sakura, acordándose de eso de repente, y arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho en la mañana. Genma suspiró, frustrado.

—Te llevaré para que puedas pagar, después, a mi casa— decidió, y Sakura le sonrió tímidamente, agradecida.

.

Deidara bufó molesto cuando estacionó su auto en frente de ese bar, de alta sociedad por lo menos. Lo bueno de su madre, es que no aceptaba otra cosa que lugares finos, o lugares donde hubiera centro de apuestas. Salió al frio y se sentó en el capó, esperando a que Shizune saliera junto con su madre. Cinco minutos después, la pelinegra estaba saliendo con Tsunade, tan o más borracha que ella.

Deidara se tapó la cara con la mano, avergonzado de los griteríos de ambas, y de las personas que lo veían.

—Madre, ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, mirando al cielo por una respuesta. Sabía que Shizune era prácticamente un ángel, y cuando salía con Tsunade, ella era la que la cuidaba, así que solo debía ser gracia y obra de la rubia el que Shizune estuviera en ese estado tan alegre.

—¡Este años me consigo un novio! —sí, todo debía ser por influencias de su madre, normalmente Shizune ni siquiera gritaba. La castaña alzó un puño y miró al cielo, antes de que sus piernas temblaran y callera en el piso, riéndose en el acto. Tsunade no estaba mucho mejor que ella.

—Vamos, ¡Te ayudo! —gritó Tsunade, viendo a Shizune, y tendiéndole una mano para tratar de levantarla, pero, a hacerlo, casi se cae ella también. Deidara suspiró, decidido a detener esa escena.

—Mamá, ya, veo al auto —dijo, esquivando un golpe de Tsunade, que estaba en la segunda fase de su borrachera: Violencia. Tomó a Tsunade por los hombros y la dirigió al carro.

—¡A ti te quería ver, pequeño capullo! —le gritó al oído— Tengo que hablar contigo

—Seh, seh, cuando lleguemos a la casa me terminas de taladras el oído a gritos, hm —abrió la puerta del auto y metió a Tsunade dentro, sin escucharle lo que quería decir.

Shizune fue más fácil de llevar, pues era más dócil, y, aunque intentó besarlo dos veces en las que Deidara estuvo a punto de soltarla, en poco tiempo la tenía en el auto también, y con ambas mujeres en el asiento trasero, se puso en marcha, esperando de que no le vomitaran el auto. Llevó a Shizune a su casa, que se despidió de Tsunade alegremente y luego le guiñó un ojo a Deidara.

—La próxima vez que la vea, ni podrá mirarme —pensó el, rodando los ojos, y esperando que fuera así. No le caía mal la castaña, pero detestaba cuando las chicas le quisieran coquetear tan descaradamente, conociendo o no sus gustos. Había muchas mujeres que intentaban, como ella decían "volverlo hetero" que, lo que hacían era pavonearse con faldas cortada y blusas escotadas, sobre maquilladas y con intenciones, que podían ser hasta de violación. Ridículas y si ningún orgullo, Deidara dejaba mostrar esa faceta del diablo, bajándolas de su nube y totalmente humilladas. Como él decía, esa era la única manera de que aprendieran.

Finalmente llegó a casa, estacionó su auto y salió de él, luego, tomó a Tsunade por los hombros, y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa.

—Mañana vas a estar más insoportable de lo normal, mujer, hm —se quejó Deidara, y Tsunade gruñó algo como "gilipollas" que el rubio, prefirió ignorar— Aunque sea me hubiera avisado, hm.

—Tú tampoco me avisas de nada —se quejó Tsunade haciendo un puchero, mientras subía algo torpe, los escalones— Por cierto, Deidara…

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana. Quería ya dejarla en su cuarto e irse al suyo, pues aparte de que ella pesaba, ya era tiempo de llamar a Haku, y como no habían podido terminar su cita, al menos tener algo de sexo telefónico.

Tsunade entornó los ojos, y miró a su hijo, ya casi un adulto. Enderezó su espalda y se peinó su cabello con una mano, adoptando la posición de la directora de empresas de moda que realmente era. Aunque estuviera ebria, estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, producto de las semanales (A veces diarias) salidas al bar, o en su propia casa, así que a pesar de su estado, sabía ponerse seria y hacerse escuchar.

—Necesitamos un sucesor para las empresas Senju —habló con voz determinante, mirando fijamente los ojos de Deidara. El chico soltó un bufido mientras abría la puerta.

—Ya te dije que no pienso tomar la dirección de la empresa, hm —el era un artista, pero no de ropa, y aunque sus gusto de ropas eran geniales, no pensaba renunciar a ser arquitecto, y quizás, después, escultor.

—No me refiero a eso —

—Entonces, ¿A que, mujer? —preguntó, enojado.

—Que quiero conocer a tu novia, este fin de semana —esa noticia, le bajó el enojo a Deidara de un jalón, siendo reemplazado rápidamente por un escalofrío helador, que llego hasta el final de su columna. Tsunade no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía…

Si, estaba hablando absolutamente en serio. Sus ojos ya no mostraban signo de desasosiego, y lo veían de esa manera filosa, esa mirada, a la que nadie se podía atrever a desobedecer. Y cuando sonrió, Deidara supo que estaba jodido…

Pues Tsunade hablaba en serio.

Y quizás, fue por el miedo que sintió Deidara en ese momento, y por la concentración que traía Tsunade, que ninguno de los dos escucharon un grito agudo, que podría taladrar los oídos, porque hasta Genma, que esperaba sentado pacientemente en su carro, escuchó el grito de Sakura, que estaba dentro de la universidad.

—No puede ser cierto —gimió asustada, observando la cartelera informativa, donde estaban los precios del semestre, y veía, con horror, como habían aumentado otro cero a dicho precio— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

* * *

**Y un nuevo Capitulo! :P no se imaginaran cuanto me costó saber cual era de los millones de documentos manager que decían "Cap 3" que puedo decir? Soy floja con los nombre xD **

**Bien, El capitulo se llama asi, porque después de una tarde fenomenal, se encuentra con esa bomba! a Sakura le aumentaron el coste de la universidad y Tsunade quiere conocer a su suegra... y no creo que un Hakku la convenza mucho (Aunque parezca una chica) Así, de aquí en adelante, los problemas se multiplicaran *.* Despues de todo, unirlo no será cosa facil, con eso de que cada uno tiene su relacion (aunque la de Sakura sea mas de amantes que de otra cosa) .-. **

**El próximo cap, se verá la solucion de Deidara a su problemas, que, con Tsunade cada vez mas ebria (Amo a Tsunade así, es divertida xDDD) a Deidara no le quedaran muchas ganas de aguantar una pelirrosada chica **

**Nos vemos la próxima! **


	4. ¡Buscando una chica!

**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor. **

**Si me pertenecieran, el deisaku hubiera existido :P**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡Buscando una chica!**

—¿Kami, por qué me odias tanto, hm? —se preguntó Deidara, mirando al techo, como si pudiera ver esa deidad, señalándolo y burlándose de él con voz profunda.

Estaba parando en frente de la puerta de la habitación de su madre, con pastillas para la resaca y un vaso de agua a mano. Conocía a su madre, lo suficiente como para saber que ahora mismo debí estar que partía una silla por el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Y si no quería que de verdad hiciera aquello, tenía que intervenir.

Así que, armándose de valor, abrió la puerta. Lo raro fue, que su madre no se encontraba ahí. La cama estaba tendida y las cortinas abiertas, dejando pasar la luz. Tsunade debí tener horas levantada, si a la mucama le había dado tiempo de tender la cama y todo.

Deidara cerró la puerta, Bajó las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo. Su madre no estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina, pero si en el comedor, desayunando una comida completa como si no hubiera vivido una borrachera ayer.

—Buenos días, Deidara —saludó formalmente, antes de llevarse la taza de té a los labios. Deidara arqueó una ceja, normalmente, ni se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que ya hubiera estado demasiado cerca, ella hubiera gritado y dicho algún "¡Me asustaste, baka!" antes de meterle un buen golpe. El simple hecho de que no hiciera eso, le hizo sospechar.

—Hola madre… mira, voy tarde a clases, así que…

—Deidara, siéntate —antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer su escapada exitosa, Tsunade dejo la taza en el platico. Y cuando su hijo se sentó, ella entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó los codos en la mesa— Bien, sobre la conversación que tuvimos ayer…

—¿Te refieres a lo que gritabas ayer, mientras te caías cada dos pasos y le reclamabas a Shizune la falta de novio, hm? —a Tsunade se le hinchó una vena ante lo que decía su hijo. Se recordó mentalmente, que si lo mataba pararía a la cárcel, así que se obligó a serenarse.

—No, idiota —dijo, entre dientes— me refería a cuando dije que quería conocer a tu novia.

Eso, le cayó como un baño de agua fría.

—¿Estas segura que me hablaste de eso, hm? Para mí como que estabas alucinando —decidió jugársela del desinformado. Total, que su madre había estado ebria ayer, quizá lograba convencerla de que…

—Me acuerdo de todo lo que hice anoche, pequeño muérgano, no me quieras ver la cara de idiota —no, imposible jugársela con Tsunade. Deidara nunca había visto a su madre trabajar, pero estaba seguro que, cuando firmaba contrato y hacia trato con otras compañías, adoptaba esa determinación. Tsunade miró a Deidara— Bien, ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu novia?

—Eto, mamá… veras… —¿Qué coño diría ahora?— ¿No crees que es muy temprano para que la conozcas, hm? Ya sabes, la relación aun no es muy fuerte y…

—Llevas ochos meses con ella. Es más, ya debería conocerla y todo.

—Pero no es muy femenina, hm…

—¡Perfecto! Un cambio de look, hace tiempo que no hago un "makeonver" —Tsunade, lejos de espantada, sonó emocionada porque su nuera fuera una machorra. Deidara pensó rápidamente en otra cosa.

—Vive muy lejos, hm

—¡Pero sin van a la misma universidad, tú mismo me lo dijiste! —Rayos, se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—Es que ella es demasiado tímida, y no se lleva muy bien con la gente, es algo... pesada, la verdad, hm

—Si logró aguantarte a ti, con todo y lo malcriado, abusivo, llorón y terco que eres, obviamente se llevará conmigo —De acuerdo, eso había rebosado el vaso. Deidara se levantó de la mesa, con la cara roja de la ira.

—¡Pues recuerdo que tú me criaste, hm!

Tsunade también se levantó, igual o más furiosa que su hijo. A este, le escurrió un escalofrío cuando Tsunade caminó hasta el, que, aunque no fuera tan alta como él, igualmente imponía un aura que hacía sentir pequeño a cualquiera, en especial a su hijo.

—Escúchame muy bien, Deidara —dijo Tsunade, con voz firme, sin derecho a réplica— Quiero conocer a tu novia, no hay excusa que valga. Llevas saliendo por meses con una chiquilla que ni se me el nombre, y ya es hora que, como madre, me haga responsable de saber en qué manos anda mi hijo.

Deidara comenzó a creer que su madre estaba borracha otra vez, ¿hora de hacerse responsable? ¿En qué manos andaba su hijo? ¿En serio? Eso le sonaba a las promesas que hacía las personas cuando estaban muy muy muy ebrias, o a excusa barata. Así que, juzgando que Tsunade no estaba balbuceando al hablar, supuso que era lo segundo: Ella tramaba algo.

—¿Qué planeas con todo esto, hm? —El rostro de la rubia enrojeció enormemente. Deidara comprendió tarde que había sido muy directo y que había metido la pata.

Por suerte pudo esquivar la tacita de té, al igual que el plato lleno de huevo revuelto y tostadas. De ahí inició una fuerte discusión.

—…¡Y más te vale, que cuando vuelvas me digas que el sábado vendrás que tu novia! —chilló Tsunade antes de que Deidara, que había corrido en dirección hacia la salida, cerrara la puerta, a punto de que la rubia le estrellara un florero en la cabeza. Joder, ¿Por qué coño debía de tener una madre tsundere?

Pasó todo el camino analizando lo sucedido con su madre, hasta que llegó a una conclusión que, en sí, hasta un niño de cuatro años hubiera sido capaz de llegar: Su madre de verdad quería conocer a su novia.

_Esa_, la que decía que supuestamente iba a ver, cuando en realidad se iba a ver con Haku. Quería conocer, a la señorita de apariencia frágil pero fuerte carácter, con una belleza solo digna de ser la próxima heredera de las compañías de moda "Línea Seiryu". ¡Esa muchacha! La que Deidara había inventado hace ocho meses, solo para que su madre lo dejara respirar en paz.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Haku, la vez que le había contado sobre eso, él lo había mirado con mala cara y le había dicho que no iba poder mantener esa mentira, pues era muy grande. Por suerte el pelinegro no iba a asistir hoy por quien sabe qué razón, así al menos Deidara no escucharía ese "Te lo dije" que en sí, se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero vamos, ¿Nada de compasión? Todo el mundo cometía errores, él había sido solo otro mas.

Deidara aún no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba debatiendo internamente entre, o hacer vestir su actual novio, en chica (que siendo sincero, con vestido, no se notaría la diferencia) o llamar a una agencia de "damas de compañía". No, la idea de decirle a su madre que era homosexual, era inaceptable, con solo pensar en lo pesada que se pondría, primero prefería ir y decir que su "novia" había sufrido un accidente y había muerto.

Pero, por mala suerte, alguien tan tenaz como Tsunade Seiryu no creería algo así.

—Que patético me estoy volviendo, hm —se dijo así mismo, y es que era verdad, nunca le había rendido cuentas a nadie de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, y solo faltaba con que viniera su madre y… de acuerdo, verdaderamente necesitaba una bebida, y tal vez un cigarrillo.

Por otro lado, también podía recurrir por el viejo método del soborno. No necesariamente debían ser unas "damas de compañía", que ni el mismo sabía de dónde venían. Podía también, con solo un poco de su persuasión y un buen pago, que las propias chicas de la universidad accedieran a volverse su novia falsa. Claro, solo frente a su madre, y tal vez amigos de su madre, para que dejaran todo el rollo de lado.

Él podía hacer aquello, tenía el poder y el dinero. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Era apuesto, obvio que sí, y sabía de primera mano, que había muchachas que suspiraban por él, aun sabiendo que era gay.

Deidara sonrió de medio lado, un plan comenzaba a formársele. Así, con eso, su madre dejaría de fastidiarlo, dentro de unas semanas botaría a la chica a la basura, y él se concentraría nuevamente a su arte, y ser como el realmente era.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué chica podría ser?

Conocía el carácter de su madre, y ella no aceptaría a cualquier mujer que le trajera, a pesar de las excusas de tímida, poco femenina, intolerante, y asocial que había dicho que era. Y si aún, fuera así, Tsunade podía mover sus hilos para "llevarla por el buen camino" hacerla cambiar, que fuera una dama, y demás cosas, lo que significaría que duraría la chica más tiempo en su casa. No, lo mejor era hacerlo al estilo de Tsunade.

Desde siempre, las palabras de Tsunade habían sido: "Tiene que ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez dócil. Con una belleza natural, que aun desarreglada, brille con su propia luz. Y que aun pareciendo una mujer frágil en los brazos de su hombre, con solo mirar sus ojos, uno se dé cuenta de que no es así" El recuerdo hizo a Deidara farfullar. Encontrar una mujer así, ajá como no…

Es más, él lo sabía de primera mano. Humanos no se encontraban así, todos eran imperfectos y siempre le faltaban algo, así fuera desde más paciencia o tenacidad, o un diente del frente.

Una chica (O chico) que alguien considerara así, fuera el ser humano más aburrido del planeta, según su definición. Ni Haku, de quien estaba enamorada, lo consideraba, ni por asomo, perfecto. Pero claro, para su madre, era así o era así.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, se conseguiría una mujer que supiera actuar y fuera más o menos bonita, entonces. Estacionó su carro, en uno de los aparcamientos del estacionamiento de la universidad. Antes de bajarse del carro, se miró por el espejo retrovisor, y se puso unas gafas de sol. No era por nada, pero lo último que quería ahora, es que lo pescaran viendo a chicas, o en el mismo caso, a chicos también.

—A ver, alguien que resalte, pero no de manera vulgar —se dijo a sí mismo, descartando de inmediato a las chicas de curso inferiores. No quería a unas inmaduras correteando a su lado, él no iba a hacer las de niñero.

Se fijó de inmediato en una cabellera oscura y larga que casi llegaba hasta las caderas prominentes de dicha chica, se quedó un momento viéndola con disimulo, tenía un rostro bonito y tranquilo. Pero la descartó casi de inmediato, Hinata Hyuga era muy tímida para el trabajo.

—Esto es molesto —pesó, cerrando los ojos mientras paraba a una fuente de café. Solo había visto ya a una muchacha y se había impacientado. Vamos, de por si él no era alguien paciente, y hacer algo que no le gustara, ¡Menos!

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó la que atendía.

—…un café grande, negro —dijo Deidara viendo a la chica. Sonrisa bonita, lindas curvas, solo había un problema.

—Aquí tienes… Oh Neji, allá voy, ya casi termina mi turno —si, Tenten Ama tenía su novio. Y era mucho mejor no buscar problemas, así que si quería que una chica fingiera ser su novia, que fuera soltera, y también, posiblemente, sin hermanos mayores o padres sobre protectores.

Le pagó el café a la muchacha, y se fue.

Aún quedaban cerca de treinta minutos para entrar a clases, así que podía quedarse sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la cafetería que estaban al aire libre, para seguir buscando chicas que pudieran calificar "Bajo los criterios de Tsunade Seiryu".

Veintiocho minutos después, y después de haber descartado por lo menos a diez posibles candidatas, prefirió partir a su salón. Lo único que había conseguido estando ahí fue ver a chicas que mostraban sus para nada sexy curvas llegando al nivel de lo vulgar, ver a su ex coqueteando con un profesor, ah, y que se le durmiera el trasero.

En clases, fue mucho más difícil concentrarse de lo normal. Con su problema encima, le había costado sacar cuentas o siquiera tener buen pulso para tomar la regla como Dios mandaba. Frustrado, a medio lienzo, arrancó la hoja con líneas irregulares de un tirón, la hizo una bola de papel y lo tiró. Tuvo que rápidamente desviar la mirada al ver que le había atinado justo en la cabeza a la vieja y gruñona profesora.

A un lado vio a una compañera, que siempre salía a relucir, Ino Yamanaka. Según los rumores, era la sensación de la universidad, había conseguido ligar hasta con chicos a punto de graduarse, asistía a todas las fiestas que daban y de una u otra manera, ella era la que destacaba. Bien, tenía eso de "Brillar con luz propia" Pero como en todo, había un problema. No había nadie más bocaza y chismosa que esa rubia. Por ejemplo, casi nadie se había enterado que, la profesora Kurenai estaba embrazada de cuatro meses, hasta que la Yamanaka se enteró. Ese mismo día, la profesora de creatividad había recibido ya, tres tarjetas de felicitaciones y una caja de pañales para recién nacidos.

Si, ella no era buena opción. No quería que a la menor indirecta, ella saliera gritando "¡Deidara es Heterosexual, pero OJO es mío!" él quería mantener su reputación de gay, lo más intacta posible.

Suspirando, tomo nuevamente los lápices de dibujo y procedió a hacer otro intento de un edificio octagonal.

Después de seis horas, Deidara ya podía decir que estaba furioso ¡Ni una maldita mujer podía con eso! Las que brillaban llegaban al nivel de vulgar, como Karin, que si era o no zorra, su madre al ver esos short demasiado cortos y esa camisa mostrando el ombligo, no la dejaría entrar a la casa. Otras tenían el mismo defecto que Ino: Unas chismosas, perfectas para ser las que le formaban los nuevos rumores a las celebridades. Y si no, lo mismo de siempre: Con novio.

Y, a la que había estado a punto de considerar seriamente preguntarle, no se podía. Sabaku no Temari, chica bella y de carácter fuerte, que si por suerte sobrevivías a ella, podías jurar que no saldrías ni siquiera en muletas por sus hermanos mayores: Gaara, y Kankorou.

Le metió una patada a un basurero. ¡Joder! Que ni siquiera Konan o Kurotsuchi podían hacerle el favor, pues su madre ya las conocía, estaba enterada de que la primera tenía novio y vamos, que la pelinegra conocía a Deidara desde los cuatro años, de tener un noviazgo, ella hubiera sido la primera en enterarse.

—¡Joder, hm! —dijo yendo su carro. ¡Que se pudriera todo el mundo! El iría a verse con Haku, a tener sexo toda la tarde y parte de la noche con él, y cuando viera a su madre, le diría que había encontrado a la perra de su novia (¡Porque si! Ya que no existía debía de ponerle un nombre él, y se llamaba perra) Engañándolo con otro. Se aguantaría los gritos de ella, y listo. Fin del cuento.

Buscó su celular para llamar a su novio, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba consigo. ¿Dónde carajo lo había dejado? ¡Hubiese sido el colmo que lo hubiera perdido por estar viendo traseros femeninos! Se palpó los bolsillos, y lo buscó bien su bolso. Luego recordó algo: Lo había dejado en el salón, mientras que, estando tan estresado porque el maldito edificio no le hubiera salido, se había despegado de su preciado teléfono y se había concentrado en su dibujo,

—Hm —miró el edificio con desgana. De verdad que no le apetecía volver a entrar, pero ya que, no podía estar lejos de su celular, y ni loco se esperaría al día siguiente, es más, seguramente Haku lo mataba si no le atendía cuando lo llamara.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se devolvió con desganas. Por suerte, ya nadie andaba por ahí, así que no tenía que aguantar miradas curiosas de los demás. Llegó a su salón, donde su teléfono aún estaba donde lo había dejado, agradeciendo que ninguno de sus compañeros no tuviera mañas cleptómanas, se metió el teléfono al bolsillo y salió.

Ya estaba planeando su día. Sorprendería a Haku en su casa, con un sushi para compartir, comerían y tenderían sexo hasta caer agotados. Ese día sería muy bueno sin duda.

De repente, algo lo distrajo. Un ruido, pequeño pero demasiado alto para pasar ignorado, lo distrajo. Curioso como era su naturaleza, se detuvo. Esperó un segundo y lo escuchó de nuevo.

Sí, no se había equivocado: Eso había sido un gemido. Y no precisamente uno que hace alguien al recién levantarse de la cama, más bien era cuando se acostaba en ella, con otro alguien.

Sonrió divertido, seguramente alguien estaba disfrutando de una buena faena y prohibida. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, después de todo, tener sexo en los salones de la universidad, formaba parte de sus pasantías, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de cumplirla con Haku.

Siguió con su camino. Después de todo, no era de su interés quien cogía con quien, y pensándolo bien, el también mataría a alguien si lo atraparan en la mejor parte. Así que siguió caminando, hasta que…

—¡Genma!

Eso sí que era un chillido, la chica debía de estar disfrutando como nunca. Deidara, inconscientemente estaba quieto ahí, escuchando todo lo que ocurría. Si las personas de limpieza pasaran por ahí, no importaba que tuviera ochenta años, ella se darían cuenta de que demonios estaba pasando. Sin duda esa pareja era un par de indiscretos.

Un momento, la chica había dicho… ¿Genma? ¿El profesor de matemáticas? A ese tío sí que le gustaba el fuego entonces, pues no solo se estaba jugando que lo descubrieran con las manos en la masa, si no también, si puesto de trabajo.

En eso, algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de Deidara. Recordando lo que había visto anoche con Haku, a Genma besándose con esa plana pelirrosada… Ambos seguramente estarían en problemas si se enteraban lo que hacían en los salones.

Deidara sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tomó su celular y puso la cámara. Caminó lentamente hacia donde provenían los ruidos, y deslizó la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

Se sintió un total pervertido y voyerista al ver la escena. Pues Genma tenía a la chica sobre el escritorio del profesor, con la camisa subida y la falda subida, y el sostén suelto. El profesor Shiranui la penetraba salvajemente mientras ella gemía y atraía los cabellos castaños de él para besarle.

De verdad que si alguien los descubría…

Deidara tomó varias fotos, con el rostro sonrojado y hasta sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Esa niña con lo mojigata que parecía y en realidad era una perra… bueno, debía agradecerle por ello.

Ahora tendría una novia que presentarle a su madre.

* * *

**Una agradecimiento a: crazy94, Whi****tyland****, y annia37 porque son las que me han dejado rewiew hasta ahora :D **

**Bien aquí está el cuarto capitulo, un poco tarde y para colmo algo corto, pero de verdad que no tenia mucho que decir en este capitulo Vale me terminó ayudando en la "pelea" de Tsunade y Deidara, y la escena de que Deidara viera a cada chica que se le atravesara y las evaluara, ya la tenía lista desde hace un tiempo, solo tuve que editarla, ya que la historia fue sometida a cambio **

**Bien, ya sabemos con que "convencerá" Deidara a Sakura para que finja ser su novia, Ey! Tenía que ser una razón fuerte, neh? xD**

**Bien, dejen sus comentarios por favor, sé que esta historia es bastante diferente a lo que están acostumbrado ya que nosotras, fanáticas del deisaku, la mayoría no nos gusta a Deidara "yaoista" pero, denle una oportunidad xD Que igual sigue siendo la misma ratica de siempre xD además las escena ecchi entre Deidara y Sakura llegaran pronto ;) **

**Próximo capitulo: ¡Buscando platica! **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. ¡Buscando platica!

**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡Buscando platita!**

Sakura se hallaba en la cama de su habitación, sentada en forma de indio en esta y mirando concentrada el periódico de ese día, abierto en la sección de trabajos.

Masticaba la tapa del bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, mientras sus ojos viajaban de un extremo a otro, leyendo los encabezados del periódico, y de vez en cuando, subrayando una posible oferta de empleo. Y hasta ahora, lo mejor que había conseguido era un trabajo como niñera, que no pensaba llamar ni por asomo, pues no tenía paciencia con los críos.

Suspiró, mientras pasaba la página del periódico. La verdad no encontraba nada que pudiera trabajar, pues en la mayoría de los requisitos pedían tener ya una carrera, y los pocos que no, la paga no le hubiera alcanzado ni para el pan, además de que tenía la universidad de por el medio, el horario del nuevo trabajo que consiguiera, debía ser flexible.

Maldita sea, ahora que veía, en realidad la cafetería era una mina de oro. Tal vez fuera porque era amiga del jefe, pero lo cierto era que su mensualidad no era mala, y a pesar de que solo tenía un día libre, su horario era accesible. De verdad que no quería renunciar a la cafetería, pero Minato y Kushina no eran millonarios, no podían permitirle un aumento, por mucho que entendieran la situación de Sakura.

—Ah, ¿Por qué soy pobre? —gimió Sakura, lanzando el periódico de pronto, haciendo que todas las paginas salieran volando. Bufó y se echó en la cama, cruzándose de brazos tras la cabeza— Me pregunto cuanto me darían por mis riñones…

Si, estaba comenzando a entrar en fase desesperación.

Pero debían de entenderla, estaba a punto de decirle "bye bye" a su carrera como enfermera. Veía a los lejos como su vida se iba por un precipicio, sin rama de donde sostenerse. Encontrar trabajo era técnicamente imposible, no era tan responsable como para obtener una beca, pues, aunque tuviera buenas notas, tampoco quería convertirse en una matada con los estudios. Pedirles dinero a sus padres no era una opción, pues ellos eran felices viviendo su matrimonio en otro país, y aunque no le molestaría darle el dinero a Sakura, ella quería ser independiente, no vivir a son de sus padres.

Gimoteó. Estaba a dos pasos de ir a asaltar algún banco.

En realidad, había tenido suerte de que Genma se hubiera ofrecido para pagarle la diferencia, si no, ni siquiera hubiera podido asistir al día siguiente. Pero no le había hecho caso con eso de "no te preocupes, esto va por mi cuenta" y le había prometido pagarle el dinero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para vivir a costillas de él, además, para ser una pareja donde su único nexo era sexo e intercambio de sutiles insultos, era ingrato que él le pagara como si realmente fueran una pareja.

—Vamos, Sakura, levántate ya —se dijo, gimoteando aun. La realidad era que la idea de faltar hoy a la universidad, era tentadora— ¡Vamos, shannaro!

Y haciendo uso de su lema y de su Inner para animarse, se paró de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Se dio una rápida y estimulante ducha, intentando llenarse de una energía, la cual estaba escaseando últimamente. Salió y se vistió con unos jeans claros y una camisa negra, más sus respectivas sandalias. Por último, agarró su mochila, con el uniforme dentro, pues hoy le tocaba trabajar en la tarde, y salió pirando.

Quien sabe, a lo mejor se consiguiera una maleta llena de plata de camino a la universidad.

Arrastró como pudo su bicicleta por el estrecho pasillo, y luego se las arregló para cargarla y bajarla por las escaleras. Como era común, escuchó a algún vecino quejarse del ruido, y pudo ver a la señora del 206, que había abierto la puerta para asomarse y ver quien era la responsable. Sakura le sonrió como pudo, y siguió bajando con la bicicleta. Difícil fue el último piso, que tenía un cruce y Sakura técnicamente tuvo que contorsionarse como no podía para poder hacer que bajara la condenada bicicleta, pero a la final, logró salir del edificio sin romperse el cuello.

—¡Haruno! —Sakura compuso una mueca cuando escuchó como la llamaban. Era el arrendador, e iba hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos— ¿Cuando me piensas pagar?

—Tan pronto me paguen en la cafetería, señor Houyo —dijo Sakura, poniendo la voz más sumisa y dulce que podía dar, pero digamos que no hizo mucho efecto en el propietario.

—Tres días, Haruno, tres días —y como si Sakura no supiera contar, mostró tres dedos regordetes frente a su cara— Si no me pagas, encontraras tus cosas fuera del pasillo, ¿Entendido?

Sakura se imaginó por un instante, gritando a todo pulmón que se jodiera, mientras partía su fea cara de un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar contra la pared.

—Sí, señor Houyo —Sakura asintió humildemente, y cuando el hombre dio media vuelta, Sakura le dedicó un claro "muérete" con su mirada. Se montó en su bicicleta y se marchó.

Llegó como de costumbre, con el tiempo contado para arreglarse un poco e ir a un salón. Sakura le puso el candado a su bicicleta y se bajó de ella. Miró el estacionamiento, pero no había rastro de Ino o Karin por ningún lado, a lo mejor estuvieran en el baño, pensó.

Entro a la universidad para llegar al baño, y en eso…

—Oye, tu, hm —una voz la hizo detenerse, ¿Acaso era consigo? Sakura volteó y para su sorpresa miró al chico de hace tres días, el muchacho gay, Dei… algo— quiero hablar contigo, hm

—¿Ahora? Tengo que ir al baño a arreglarme —Sakura señalo la puerta de "damas" y miró a Deidara. El rubio pensó que le hacía falta, pues estaba sudando como cerdo. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró.

—Es importante, hm —Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—Bien, ¿Qué es? —preguntó, curiosa de lo querría el, con alguien como ella. Vamos, que hace tres día ni sabían la existencia del otro. Deidara suspiró, y se preparó para hablarle.

—¡Sakura! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —gritó Karin, recién llegando y colgándose del brazo de la pelirrosa, casi derrumbándola en el proceso. Deidara arqueó una ceja.

—Karin-zorra, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura, al ver a Karin tan desesperada.

—Veras… ¿Te acuerdas a Suiguetsu Hozuki? Bien, hace una semana me llamo gorda, y para vengarme le metí globos llenos de pintura de su casillero cuando estaba practicando natación… ¡Cambió su casillero con Shino Aburame hace dos días! Él me va a matar, Sakura, o aun peor… ¡Me llenara de bichos! —dijo demasiado rápido la pelirroja, como para que Deidara entendiera, o le interesara. Miró a Sakura fijamente.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado…?

—Vamos a buscar a Hinata, zorra… ella seguramente podrá calmarlo y decirle que fue un malentendido —dijo Sakura, intentando tranquilizar a Karin, mientras caminaba con ella— ¡Después me dices, Dei… eh… tu!

—¡Es Deidara! —le gritó el rubio, rojo de la rabia porque lo hubieran ignorando olímpicamente. Golpeó la pared con furia, fantástico, tendría que buscar a esa niñata de nuevo.

.

Sakura e Ino rodaron los ojos, por la manera en que Karin se estaba escondiendo bajo la mesa. Se miraron ambas amigas, y suspiraron a la vez.

—Eso te enseñará a no hacerle bromas pesadas a nadie, zorra —dijo Ino, comiendo con dignidad. Karin le metió un golpe en la pierna por el comentario, y subió un poco la cabeza. Perfecto, no había Aburame a la vista. Salió y se sentó entre Sakura e Ino.

—Hozuki se lo merece —bufó Karin, molesta— Quien le manda a decirme gorda…

—Pues no te haría mal rebajar un poco…

—¡Lo dice a la que le pusimos CERDA como sobrenombre! —explotó Karin, después se tranquilizó, muy a su manera— además siempre se la pasa estropeando mis citas con los chicos que yo llevo a casa.

—Solo tienes que ser más discreta, y no dar un espectáculo en media calle cada vez que lleves uno de tus chicos a casa —Karin bufó molesta, ella tenía la libertad de besuquearte con quien le diera la gana, donde quisiera y cuando quisiera. Si el chismoso de su vecino se la pasaba vigilándole con binoculares, no era su culpa.

—De todas maneras, él debe conseguirse una vida, y dejar en paz la mía —Karin como todos los días despotricaba contra el albino, quien por cierto, en esos momento la estaba viendo desde su mesa, riéndose a voz alta y feliz de la vida porque su broma hubiera salido tan mal. Buena había sido la idea de cambiar de casillero con Shino.

Rubia y pelirrosa volvieron a suspira, Karin no tenía remedio. Entre las tres, ella era quizás, la más terca del grupo.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué quería Deidara contigo? —preguntó Karin.

—¿Hm? Oh, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros Sakura— y tampoco me importa, por cierto, hablaste con…

—Mucho personal —cortó la pelirroja de una. Karin le había informado de un trabajo, un poco más beneficioso que el que tenía y que a lo mejor, si convencía al jefe, lograría que metieran a Sakura, por mala suerte, el jefe estaba casado, tenía esposa y estaba muy enamorada de ella como para serle infiel con Karin— Y además, no me gusta él.

Sakura suspiró, pero pronto ese suspiro se convirtió en grito cuando Karin lanzó su ensalada por la desesperación de querer meterse bajo la mesa.

—¡Ahí está Aburame!

.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! —informó Sakura, recién entrando al local, viendo como dos compañeras suyas, la miraban feo— ups…

Sin hacer mucho ruido, y con cara de no haber roto un solo plato en su vida, fue hacia el baño de la cafetería, y apurada, se puso su uniforme. Al salir, fue directo a la cocina, para saludar a Naruto y Shikamaru, y de paso, firmar su entrada.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Hola, Sakura.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dijo animadamente mientras iba a la pared, en ella había una carpeta de madera con un hoja, para marcar la llegada y salida de cada trabajador— ¿Muchos clientes hoy?

—Como siempre, es muy problemático —dijo Shikamaru, que hacia como siempre, nada.

Sakura rió, y salió con sus patines, preparada para un nuevo día atendiendo clientes, anotando pedidos, aguantando las quejas cuando recibían la comida a destiempo, limpiando las mesas, y envidiando cuando alguien pedía una marquesa de chocolate o batido de fresas con crema. Cosas de costumbre.

A mitad de su turno, Sakura escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, que decía que alguien había entrado, y se volteó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que se congeló al ver entrar a Deidara Seiryu.

—¡Bienvenido a…! —el saludo de Sakura se quedó en el aire, mientras Deidara, que mantenía una ceja arqueada, veía de arriba abajo el uniforme de la chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo, hm —dijo de nuevo, algo incómodo. Quizás por encontrarse en un ambiente donde más de la mitad del público femenino, y algunos del masculino (esto último no le desagradaba del todo) se le quedaban mirando, incluyendo a Sakura, que parecía haber visto un fantasma, y las otras meseras, que por cierto, una estaba derramando el café que le estaba sirviendo a un sujeto.

—¡Estoy trabajando! —el rostro de Sakura adquirió un tono rojizo, posiblemente de la rabia. ¿Qué hacia ese patán en la cafetería? ¿Cómo demonios había sabido que trabajaba allí? ¿Acaso la había seguido? ¡Esto era el colmo!

—¿Y tú crees que me importa, mujer, hm? —preguntó Deidara, rodando los ojos. Ahora por el chillido de esa chica, todos los clientes se le quedaron mirando. Decidido, caminó hacia ella, pero Sakura se deslizó unos pasos hacia atrás— Vamos, esto es importante.

—¿Y a mí qué? ¡Vete de aquí! —Sakura rápidamente rodeó a Deidara e intentó empujarlo hasta la puerta, pero el rubio no se movió ni medio paso, haciendo que Sakura casi se cayera con sus patines— ¡Vamos! Necesito trabajar, no perder mi tiempo con personas como tú.

—Si me escucharas, me iría rápido y pudieras quedarte atendiendo tu preciados clientes, hm —el rostro de Deidara se sonrojó de la rabia, y se volteó, enfrentado a la menuda Sakura, que aun ahora intentaba empujarlo hasta la salida.

—¡Que no! Además, estoy en turno, no me puedo escapar —De repente, la campanilla sonó y por ella entró una pelinegra.

—¡Ya llegues de mi descanso, chicas! Sakura, puedes irte tranquila —¡Rayos! ¿Qué acaso Kim no pudo llegar otro momento de su descanso?

—¡De todas maneras, no pienso atenderte aquí! ¡Espera hasta mañana! —le dijo Sakura, ante la mirada acusadora de Deidara. Y para sorpresa de ella, el muchacho se volteó, quedando frente a ella, se agachó a su altura y le susurró en el oído.

—Quien sabe, de aquí a mañana todo el mundo pudo haber sabido que tienes sexo con Genma Shiranui, hm —y ella, Sakura, su cuerpo, su mente, su Inner, y el chillido, se quedó paralizado. ¿Él sabía que…? Oh, por Kami— Ahora, si no te molesta, **quiero hablar contigo**, hm.

Inner Sakura en esos momentos estaba sufriendo un lapso nervioso, al igual que la pelirrosa, estaban que se desmallaba. Deidara se separó de ella, preocupado… de que ella sufriera un derrame cerebral y él se quedara sin chica que presentarle a su madre, claro está. Por otro lado, la excusa de que estaba de luto por la muerte de "su novia" sería perfecta para quitarse por una temporada a Tsunade de encima.

—Reacciona, Haruno, hm —le dijo, moviendo una mano delante de la chica, mano que fue tomada por ella en un brusco y nada femenino movimiento. Cuando vino a ver, Deidara era técnicamente arrastrado hasta la cocina del cafetín.

—¡FUERA! —exigió a Naruto y Shikamaru, donde el primero estaba preparando uno de sus emparedados de pollo mata personas, y el segundo, al parecer estaba contando las baldosas de la pared.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Para qué quiere que no salgamos? ¿Y quién es ella? —las preguntas algo estúpidas de Naruto, hicieron enfurecer a Deidara.

—¡Soy ÉL, idiota! —le riñó. Pero Naruto estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura, como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—Sakura-chan…

—Dije, ¡FUERA! —Sakura caminó directo hacia el rubio y Shikamaru, este último ya se había levantado y había esquivado a dura penas el golpe de la chica. Naruto en cambio, calló de la silla, y Shikamaru, tuvo que tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, y antes de salir (arrastrando a un inconsciente Naruto), miró de Deidara a Sakura, una y otra vez.

—Tsk, que problemáticos —murmuró— asegúrate que la habitación quedé limpia cuando terminen, o si en realidad están por discutir algo, chico, escóndete donde puedas, Sakura es realmente problemática en este estado.

Y cerró la puerta antes de que Sakura le lanzara un pote mayonesa. Sakura estaba, por decirlo de la manera más amable posible… encabronada. Bufó, mientras se echaba su largo cabello hacia atrás, y luego, dirigió su mirada a Deidara, quien había visto la escena, atónito.

—_Como que mejor olvido esto y me enfrento a la furia de Tsunade, sería más o menos lo mismo… _

—¿De dónde sacaste que tengo sexo con Genma?

—Acabaste de confirmarlo, hm —Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras su rostro se ponía aún mas rosado, pasando ya, por el rojo— Además, no son muy discretos, hm. Cualquier que pasará por ahí, ¿Quién no lo hubiera sabido, hm? Les doy un consejo: a la próxima que quieran tener sexo en un salón, métanse en el armario de clases, hm.

—¡Nos estabas espiando! —se escandalizó Sakura.

—Corrección: ustedes manchaban el buen nombre de la institución, teniendo actos indebidos en los salones… un profesor y una alumna, que horror, hm —Deidara sonrió, disfrutando el nerviosismo de Sakura— ¿Tienes idea de que lo que pensarían la junta de la dirección, si pensara que un profesor está teniendo una relación con una alumna? Eso sería muy grave, hm.

—No… ¡Tú no tienes pruebas!

—¿No? —Deidara sonrió maquiavélicamente, sacando su celular y mostrando la foto del acto— Esta resolución es muy buena, ¿no crees? Se te nota lo mucho que estas disfrutando, pequeña zorra.

—_¡Golpéalo, golpéalo con la sartén!_ —chilló su Inner.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

—Como te llamaran muchos cuando esta foto se haga pública, hm —Deidara guardó su celular, mientras veía a Sakura perder los nervios. Su rostro fieramente rojo, su cabello desordenado que tapaba parcialmente uno de sus ojos, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar ese tic nervioso: parecía una psicópata a un punto de matar a alguien. Solo esperaba que el expediente de esa chica estuviera limpio.

Sakura alzó la mirada, intentando pensar con claridad.

—Bien, ¿Qué necesito para que tengas tu maldita boca cerrada y borres esa foto? —preguntó, sin rodeos. Si ese chico la había estado buscando para hablar con ella todo el día, era porque algo quería, si de verdad hubiera querido mostrar esa foto, Genma y Sakura hubiera tenido que enfrentar serios problemas ya— ¿Qué maldita sea, qué? ¿Acaso ahora te gusta Genma?

La idea la horrorizó. ¡Claro! El sentía envidia de su relación con Shiranui, o quizás lo estaba haciendo como venganza, por haberles visto el otro día besándose con su novio. Ahora quería desquitarse con su Genma.

—_Eto, no es tuyo, Sakura_ —le dijo su Inner, algo tímida y sonrojada.

—_¡Igual!_ —le mando a callar.

—¿Qué? No… tiene buen trasero, pero no es mi tipo —Deidara rodó los ojos, ignorando la cara de trauma de Sakura— Veras, chica… resulta que soy gay…

—¡No me digas!

—…pero mi madre no lo sabe —siguió Deidara, entre dientes, tratando de no saltar y ahorcar a esa pelirrosa lentamente— Ella piensa que tengo novia, y ahora resulta que quiere conocerla.

En eso, Sakura saltó, sorprendida.

—¿Y acaso quieres que yo finja ser tu novia? —gritó, sin poder creerlo. Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Bien, no pareces tan tontas entonces, hm —dijo, entre dientes. Esto no estaba resultando como creía que iba a ser. Con una Sakura llorosa y pidiendo que por favor no divulgara la foto, y accediendo a lo que fuera con tal de que el no divulgara su pequeño secreto.

—¡Estás loco! —Sakura patinó hasta quedar frente— No sé de qué me habrás visto la cara, pero yo no actúo como dama de compañía, y si crees que ese pequeño chantaje va a funcionar conmigo estas…

—En lo correcto —sonrió Deidara, que se había fijado poco a poco como el tono de voz de la chica perdía fuerza y seguridad, como si se hubiera imaginado de repente a las demás personas, enterándose de su relación fortuita— Vamos, niña. Solo será una cena, y quizás luego unos que otra salida habitual, para engañar a mi madre y algunas de sus amigas, hm.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y después de eso…?

—Prometo cerrar la boca y borrar todas esas fotos, como si nunca los hubiera atrapado, hm —dijo Deidara, poniendo una mano en su corazón, mientras veía, seguro, como Sakura comenzaba a dudar.

Sakura se separó, mientras pensaba en aquello. En teoría, era fácil: fingir ser la novia de ese chico, es decir, no es que fuera a besarle frente a su madre, o tener sexo con él. Solo era cuestión de tomar su mano, actuar algo empalagosa, decirle que lo quería, blah, blah blah.

—_Yo digo que le partas la cabeza con un sartén, en la sien, para que pierda la memoria_ —le aconsejó su Inner, pero Sakura decidió ignorarla. Miró a Deidara con cierta timidez, es que ni siquiera conocía a ese sujeto…

—¿No sería más sencillo decirle a tu madre que eres gay?

—Eso a ti no te importa, hm —dijo Deidara cortantemente.

Sakura bufó, molesta, pensando en que si ese chico perdía la memoria "accidentalmente" Genma y ella, estarían a salvo. Pero no podía hacerlo… la sartén estaban muy lejos de ella, ahora el cuchillo estaba a su alcance...

—Acepto —Sakura suspiró derrotada, y Deidara sonrió — Pero después de eso, ¿Qué pasaría?

—Romperíamos —Deidara se encogió de hombros— podemos decir que me fuiste infiel, que te vas a estudiar en otro lado, o que te suicidaste por ser una gorda fe, a pensaré en eso, hm.

A Sakura s ele hinchó una vena en la frente.

—Primero que nada: ¡No soy gorda, y muchas menos fea! —le recriminó— y segundo, si vamos a romper, ¡YO seré la que lo haga contigo!

—¿Qué? Olvídalo, hm

—¡Te recuerdo que aún puedo decir que no!

—¡Y yo te recuerdo que no fui yo al que cacharon follando con su profesor! —Deidara gritó al final, rojo de la ira, y callando finalmente a Sakura, que con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó hacia otro lado y bufó, molesta. Deidara se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina— Mañana hablaremos sobre esto, hm.

La abrió y salió, pero no antes de escuchar un fuerte y claro, de una sonrojada Sakura que no podía quedarse sin la última palabra.

—¡ERES UN MARICA! —Y a Deidara, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió ofendido por esa palabra.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a ****crazy94, Whi****tyland****, MichelleLee MaGy-Souh, y Vane-namikaze! El apoyo que me dan, y que acada vez seamos mas, me anima a seguir con la historia ;) **

**Bien, aquí finalmente está el cap 5, un poco tarde, pero neh, en comparación de mis demás historia está la publico bastante constante Los tengo consentidos! xD **

**Finalmente Deidara amenazó a Sakura D: Un poco acosador nos salió el rubio, neh? yendo a donde Sakura trabaja xD A esta casi le da un paro cardíaco xD A lo mejor piensen que accedió demasiado rápido, pero con esa amenaza era técnicamente si o si owo Ya vieron que esos dos no se llevan muy, solo aguante... que se llevarán peor! xD **

**Bien el cap 6 (Tan rapido? D:) será llamado: Pasos para una cena desastrosa, donde finalmente Deidara le presentara Sakura a su madre, que tal les irá? xD **


	6. Cena a la indirecta

**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Cena a la indirecta **

A comparación con los días anteriores donde había estado con fuertes probabilidades de llover, este día estaba perfecto. Impecables nubes blancas y esponjosas estaban repartidas en el firmamento; tapaban los fuertes rayos del sol, pero sin dejar tan poco que este no iluminara hasta el más recóndito espacio oscuro, más una ligera brisa que no hacía más que animar a las personas, deseosas por terminar sus obligaciones y poder disfrutar de lo que pudieran de ese perfecto día…

—…_Y yo aquí, desperdiciando este hermoso día_ —pensó una pesimista Sakura, con unas ojeras horribles y el cabello sin peinar.

Como una muerta, camino sin ningún ánimo hasta el edificio de la universidad, asustando a una que otra persona que pasaba a su lado distraídamente. No había podido dormir anoche, pesadillas donde el rubio gay apareció llevando una gran bandera con la fotografía de ella y Genma en aquel salón de clases; repartían folletos y llamaban la atención con un altavoz: ¡Miren a la puta frentuda con el profesor de matemáticas!

—Ultima vez que como tanto dulce antes de irme a la cama —se dijo, conteniendo un escalofrío. En aquella pesadilla también había habido varios sapos y ranas que de a poco la envolvían y se la comían, y hasta había visto a Naruto con traje de novia, aunque Sakura no estaba muy segura de porqué.

Sin duda, toda aquella actuación la estaba consumiendo, y lo peor es que en sí, no había comenzado. Desde ese fatídico día, donde el rubio había entrado en la cafetería como un ser de otro mundo, y la había amenazado con lo de fingir ser su novia, los nervios técnicamente se la habían comida viva. Y ni siquiera podía desahogarse como quería… bueno si, se había quejado por horas y horas con Ino y Karin, estas solo se había reído y dicho que aprovecharan de él entonces, ningún consejo que realmente pudiera ayudarle. Hablar con Genma tampoco no era una opción.

—Hola, Sakura-san —dijo una voz, quizás un poco aguda para ser de hombre, pero bueno, que a Haku solo le faltaba tener más caderas para que realmente se confundiera con una mujer. Sakura volteó a verle, con algo de hastío— ¿Estas nerviosa?

—No tanto eso, solo estoy agotada, no dormí bien anoche —dijo, recordando como en vez del castaño había estado como novio de Deidara, un lagarto. Sacudió la cabeza y envió aquella pesadilla al fondo de su mente— Solo necesito despabilarme.

Sonrió nerviosamente, con un ligero tic en el labio. Sin embargo, eso pareció convencer a Haku, ya que sonrió.

—De verdad, eso debe suponerte mucho stress —dijo, con un tono amable— Deidara es demasiado impulsivo también, no debió haberte pedido algo como eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes, yo solo quiero ayudar —la sonrisa forzada de Sakura se ensanchó un tanto más, pensando mil y unas maneras para matar al rubio, recordando también lo que él le había dicho a Haku— ya veras, Haku, dentro de unas semanas todo habrá valido la pena.

_Léase esa oración como que tendré mis preciadas fotos y Deidara formará fila entre los muertos. _Sakura embozó una sonrisa más sincera, pero quizás un poquito escalofriante ante ese pensamiento.

—En serio, te agradezco el favor que no estás haciendo a Deidara y a mi —Haku sonrió con amabilidad una vez más, haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Sakura. El chico no caía mal, quizás era un tanto tranquilo y muy femenino para su gusto, pero él era amable…. Mucho más de lo que podía decir de su despreciable novio.

—…No es nada —dijo, antes de despedirse de él e irse a sus clases. Pero sinceramente, si hubiera faltado aquel día, hubiera aprendido lo mismo, porque sencillamente no se podía concentrar en clases. Madre, no sabía cómo iba a hacer esa noche. Eso la alteraba de manera indescriptible: Primero que nunca en su vida había tenido una relación lo suficientemente fuerte como para que uno de sus novios la llevaran a conocer a su madre, o cualquier otro familiar; y segundo que tendría que fingir ser la novia de alguien que ni siquiera soportaba, eso quería decir, darle la mano, abrazarlo, y hasta, en los casos más extremos… besarlo.

—_¡Kyah, al menos algo bueno sacaremos de esto!_ —gritó su Inner saltando efusivamente.

—¿No se supone que lo detestamos? —le debatió Sakura, saliendo de la clases y hablando consigo misma, como de costumbre.

—_Pero eso no quita que ese tío esté bueno, es decir, ¿No has visto eso labios de dioses?_ —Sakura rodó los ojos. Bueno si, Seiryu tenía unos labios perfectamente mordibles, pero no por eso iba a disfrutar un posible beso de él, además, ni siquiera era seguro de que realmente se besaran— _Vamos, sabemos que quieres. _

—Cállate, Inner —le ordenó Sakura.

Caminó hacia las mesas, donde se encontraría con Karin e Ino, ya que la nueva conquista de la rubia había incluido a un chico con auto, y esta, con sus dulces artimañas, había conseguido que le sirviera de transporte, por lo menos por hoy. Pero Ino tardaría, ya que seguramente había hecho una parada en el baño para retocarse el maquillaje y alisarse la ropa, y Karin a lo mejor estaba viendo una "clase extra" o simplemente se había ido por su cuenta, quien sabía, esa pelirroja esa demasiado independiente y loca.

—Más te vale que no te atrevas a presentarte así cuando te vaya a buscar, hm —esa voz hizo que Sakura pegara un bote, y cuando volteó fulminó a Deidara con la mirada.

—Estoy desperdiciando un viernes por la noche contigo, imbécil. No pidas mucho —Sakura rodó los ojos— entonces, ¿Pasaras por mí en el Kyubi?

En eso, Sakura recordó momentáneamente el acuerdo que había formulado con Deidara, un día después de que ella hubiera aceptado ser su novia. Lo que había comenzado con una serie de griteríos con "¡Yo no pienso ponerme esa ropa!", "Ni creas que seré tu chofer" y "Eres tan despreciable" habían terminado haciendo un tipo de contrato, con clausuras y todos lo demás, donde decía todo lo que debían o no hacer. Deidara al final había acordado llevar a Sakura en su auto, siempre y cuando solo se tratara de cosas con su madre, del resto, se las empañaría ella solita.

—Sí, y necesito que estés lista apenas llegue, no me gusta esperar, hm —ella en ese momento pensó, que aunque estuviera lista para salir, se entretendría con cualquier estupidez solo para hacerlo irritar.— Supuestamente salimos hoy, ¿Entendido? Pero estaré con Haku, tengo que de alguna manera disculparme por no poder salir con él por un tiempo.

La taladró con los ojos, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Pues ni que fuera mi culpa —se encogió de hombros— tú mismo decidiste montar este teatro, idiota.

Deidara se puso algo rojo, del enojo.

—Zorra… —dijo, y Sakura frunció el ceño, sonrojándose también de la ira— más te vale que no te atrevas a arruinar esto, porque si no…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me pagaras con tu dildo o algo así, marica? —dijo descaradamente, agradecida que el patio estuviera casi vacío, pues obviamente nadie esperaría que la dulce e inocente Sakura hablara así. Es más, casi en ningún lugar dejaba salir ese tipo de vocabulario vulgar, al menos que estuviera con sus amigas, pero frente a ese chico que fácilmente la sacaba de sus casillas, no podía evitar responderle tan groseramente.

—Serás… ¡Si no quieres que _esa foto_ aparezca en la oficina del director, deja de hablarme así! —amenazó, haciendo que Sakura sonriera de medio lado, triunfante. Había aprendido también de él, que cada vez que sacaba el asunto de las fotografías, era porque se había quedado sin palabras mordaces con que intentar herirla.

—Entendido, Deidara-kun —dijo con falsa voz melosa y ojitos tiernos. Deidara le miró con asco, y Sakura arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué? ¿Muy sobreactuado?

—…Mejor guardarlo para la cena, hm —dijo, antes de marcharse. Sakura rodó los ojos.

Por suerte solo tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos antes de que Ino apareciera, y otro diez a que el novio de esta llegara con su carro. El chico era, ¿Cómo describirlo? Ah, sí: falto de habilidades sociales, con una sonrisa más falsa que jarabe con sabor artificial a fresa y tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Pero Ino parecía hipnotizada por él, sobre todo de la forma que daba sus comentarios inteligentes. Además, Sakura no podía quejarse, ¡EL condenado tenía auto!

Dejó a Sakura en su trabajo, despidiéndose con un "Hasta la próxima, feita" que le dio ganas a Sakura de perseguir el carro, detenerlo, moler a golpes al pelinegro y devolverse para comenzar a trabajar, pero se contuvo.

Afortunadamente, el trabajo en la cafetería le ayudó a olvidar momentáneamente lo que tendría que hacer a la caída de la tarde, eso era lo bueno de tener a alguien como Naruto, con sus gritos y monerías hacían que hasta el más amargado del planeta soltara una risita de vez en cuando. Al final, cuando ya Shikamaru estaba cerrando la cafetería, la pelirrosa reía sobre una anécdota del rubio.

—Oye, Sakura ¿No es ese el muchacho de la otra vez? —dijo Shikamaru mirando por el ventanal de la cafetería. Sakura se paralizó de repente, y casi temblando, volteó a ver como Deidara estaba apoyado en la puerta de su auto, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada poco tolerante.

Mierda…

Lo malo de estar con Naruto, es que literalmente te _olvidabas_ de los problemas que tenías. De inmediato e ignorando las preguntas de Naruto, se levantó de la barra donde se había sentado y se fue corriendo al baño, para cambiarse su uniforme de mesera.

Aventó el delantal y el vestido por ahí, casi cayéndose debido a que no se había quitado los patines en primer lugar; se enredó con la doble camisa que intentaba ponerse mientras no se había terminado de abrochar los pantalones blancos; y para colmo de males, se había torcido el pie al querer poner los tacones; así que ahora andaría cojeando por todo el camino. A pesar de eso, estuvo lista, peinada y hasta maquillada en menos de veinte minutos.

—Bueno, se supone que lo iba a hacer esperar —se dijo así misma, nerviosa, mientras salía del baño y despedía de Shikamaru y Naruto.

Cuando salió y miró a Deidara, no puedo evitar bajar la mirada, apenada, pero no era porque se sintiera avergonzada, simplemente… ¿Hacia frío? De acuerdo, esa había sido una mala excusa, pero igual, por muy enojado que estuviera él, o muy culpable que se sintiera Sakura, ella no lo demostró.

—Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez —dijo, pasando de largo al rubio y caminando hasta la puerta de copiloto, metiéndose en el asiento y cerrado la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Deidara en cambio bufó, sin hacer caso de la malcriadez de Sakura, y se encaminó hasta la puerta de conductor. No, ni pensaba reclamarle lo de llegar tarde, pues estaba seguro de que si llegaba a abrir la boca, se la tragaría entera.

El camino fue incomodo por el silencio que se instaló durante todo el transcurso. El único ruido que había era del ronroneo del motor. Al final, cuando llegaron, ambos soltaron un suspiro, sintiendo también como la tensión volaba de golpe.

Sakura temblaba como una hoja, pensando en que pasaría en la cena. Ino, que estaba informada sobre todo y de todo, conocía el apellido Seiryu, y se había encargado de informarle a Sakura hasta el más mínimo detalles de lo que se encargaba la compañía, por si llegaba a salir el tema. También, le había dado uno que otro comentario de cómo era el carácter de Tsunade, todo sacado de las revistas de chimes que ella leía casi a diario. Deidara también le había lo que tenía que hacer y no, que cosas detestaba la rubia y cuales las podía convertir en un ángel.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Deidara, abriendo la puerta de su auto. Sakura asintió torpemente.

—Sí, estoy lis…. ¡Woah! —Sakura abrió la boca y se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver la casa que se hallaba frente ella, y es que en realidad, el termino _casa_ se quedaba corto.

—_¡Kyaahhh! ¡Este gilipollas vive en la séptima maravilla del mundo! _—gritó su Inner, a punto de morir de un infarto. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con ella, y seguramente hubiera gritado igual, si Deidara no hubiera estado justo a su lado. Así que, hizo como si su _mansión_ no le hubiera impresionado, y desvió la mirada, observando fascinada las flores que habían plantado en las macetas, donde aún se hallaban cerradas en ese momento.

—Bien, eto… —no conseguía que decir— ¿Entramos, Deidara-kun?

Y volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa algo falsa en la cara, pero en fin, al menos no era una mueca de asco como las que habitualmente le dirigía. Con un suspiro, Deidara rodeó con un brazo, los hombros de ella.

—Relájate, no tienes por qué actuar tan forzadamente, hm —le dijo, atrayéndola hacia sí y comenzando a caminar hacia su casa. Sakura, primero tensa, asintió torpemente y respiró hondo hasta que consiguió relajarse.

Entraron juntos, como una pareja normal, y Sakura sonrojada, se animó a echarle una mirada. Sin duda, y a pesar del estilo moderno y relajado de vestir de Deidara, se podía decir que combinaba perfectamente aunque en un extraño contraste, con la decoración elegante y sobria del interior de la casa. Era obvio que Deidara había nacido y crecido entre lujos y demás cosas.

Sakura bufó, con algo de envidia.

—Ah, hola, madre, hm —dijo Deidara, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

Al ella voltear, vio a una hermosa mujer rubia, elegante por donde quiera que la vieras. Con el cabello recogido sencillamente, cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa segura en sus labios, todo lo que Ino y Deidara le había dicho de Tsunade Seiryu (mujer alcohólica, violenta y con cero tolerancia) le pareció falso. Es decir… ¿Cómo alguien que parecía tan controlada sobre si misma podría tener algún problema con la bebida o algo parecido?

—Oh, Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura, ¿no es así? —obviamente el rubio ya había informado a su madre de la situación, lo que Sakura no sabía era que le había dicho en específico, así que técnicamente, estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso.

—Así es, señora Tsunade… Deidara me ha hablado tanto de usted —sonrió, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

—Oh, solo llámame Tsunade, total, supongo que es como si me conocieras todo la vida, por lo que seguramente te dijo sobre mi… aunque bueno, el idiota de mi hijo seguramente hizo relucir lo malo de mi —dijo Tsunade, acribillando a Deidara con la mirada, que miró hacia otro lado como quien no quería la cosa. Sakura sonrió nuevamente, mientras una idea se le formaba en la cabeza.

Deidara le había hablado mal de aquella mujer todo el tiempo, y si no hubiera sido porque sabía el nexo que lo unía con Tsunade, Sakura hubiera supuesto que el rubio había hablado de una ex novia suya. Había tachado a Tsunade de maquiavélica, intolerante, fría, calculadora, diabólica, impaciente, caprichosa, y hasta había dado la clara indirecta que tenía sangre vampírica en sus venas. A Sakura no le parecía nada de eso, y por ende, consideraba que el único con sangre demoniaca, era Deidara y que debía pagar por insultar el nombre de su madre.

Su sonrisa se tornó maquiavélica y Deidara olió peligro. Estuvo a punto de interponerse entre ambas mujeres, peor la voz chillona de Sakura lo detuvo.

—¡Ni se imagina, la hacía parecer casi un monstruo! —exclamó, feliz de la vida, sintiendo como Deidara se tensaba detrás de ella— Fue por eso que me acerqué a Deidara en primer lugar, parecía tan desdichado el pobrecito, salí con el casi que por pura lastima… pero la verdad es que ahora no lo entiendo, teniendo a alguien como usted…

—¡Oh, pero que encantadora! —dijo Tsunade, aunque con un ligero tic en el ojo. De inmediato miró a Deidara— Y tú, pequeño desgraciado…

—¡Tú también hablas bastante mal de mí frente a tus amigas! —se defendió Deidara, y de inmediato se apresuró a controlar la situación y no hacer que Tsunade se fuera contra el solamente— y tampoco le creas mucho a ella, en realidad si se acercó fue por interés. ¿Sabes? En realidad siempre ha sido un poco tonta con todas las materias, así que solo se acercó a mí para rogarme que le ayudara con la universidad…

Sakura se sonrojó de golpe, técnicamente le estaba diciendo estúpida en su cara.

—Eso no es…

—Esa es una de las razones que no quería presentártela, madre… de vez en cuando tiene pocas luces, no sabe lo que dice, o por el contrario, **siempre** habla de mas, hm —sonrió Deidara mientras abrazaba más a Sakura, haciéndole algo de daño. Esta estuvo obligada a sonreír también, mientras pasaba un brazo tras la espalda de Deidara y le jalaba el cabello, con todas las ganas de dejarlo calvo.

—…De acuerdo —Tsunade arqueó una ceja al ver a la joven pareja, casi literalmente con las sonrisas de oreja a oreja— …¿Qué tal si pasamos ya al comedor? El chef hizo un platillo delicioso.

—Me encantaría probarlo —asintió Sakura, y Cuando Tsunade se dio la vuelta, ella y Deidara aprovecharon para echarse un par de miradas asesinas, donde las típicas amenaza de la fotografía y sobre patadas en la ingle, brillaban en los ojos de cada quien.

El trio avanzó hasta el comedor, igual de esplendido que el resto de la casa, con sus lámpara de araña y aquella mesa de roble y vidrio. Deidara y Sakura fueron obligados a sentarse juntos cuando Tsunade vio muy sospechosamente cuando ambos suspiraron al poder separarse, con lo que Deidara tuvo que disimular apartándole la silla a la pelirrosa. La comida llegó, y entre unos traspiés, pudieron mantener una conversación civilizada donde increíblemente, ambos chicos no se mandaron puntas en todo el rato, aunque fuera así solamente porque Tsunade se hallaba en frente.

En un momento dado, Tsunade se le quedó viendo a Sakura con una mirada inquisitiva. Sonrió con amabilidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y Deidara se tensó sabiendo que esa sonrisita, donde parecía la mujer más benevolente del mundo, en realidad ocultaba a una arpía, donde estaba ideando una estrategia de ataque.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de repente, en un tono que la pelirrosa no supo si interpretarlo como malicioso o divertido, quizás una combinación de ambas— Deidara también habló muy mal de ti, aunque al principio dijo que solamente eras muy tímida como para conocerme, después habló de que eras bastante masculina, poco agraciada, y de mal genio también.

Ahí estaba, el ataque. Claro, como Sakura había confesado que Deidara hablaba mal de ella a su "queridísima novia" ahora Tsunade le pagaba con la misma moneda. Tragó seco y miró a Sakura, que, por su pinta parecía un volcán a punto de estallar; mentalmente, se preparó esquivar las bolas de fuego.

—Oh, él siempre es así, es como un tipo de juego para nosotros —le quitó importancia Sakura con la mano —la verdad yo también le digo eso a mis amigos, que parece una marica homosexual; pero claro, después siempre les aclaro la situación, que aunque parezca un travesti, lo… quiero así como… es.

Silencio.

Deidara estaba atónito; no, más que eso, estaba furioso. Se levantó de la silla de un salto sin importarle tumbarla, y miró fijamente a Sakura, que le miró alarmada. Quizá, solo quizá se había excedido _un poco_.

—_Felicitaciones, tonta… ahora nuestra foto aparecerá hasta en redtube_ —dijo la Inner de Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Tu, pedazo de…! —las risa de su madre lo interrumpieron, y ambos chicos totalmente atónitos, miraron a Tsunade que se cubría la boca para no reírse tan escandalosamente. Deidara y Sakura tuvieron que mirarse para comprobar que no se hubiera vuelto locos o algo así, unos instantes después, soltaron risas forzadas, siguiéndoles el juego a Tsunade.

—¿Marica homosexual? Primera vez que oigo que alguien te hable así, Deidara —siguió riéndose Tsunade, más calmada— Bueno, ya era hora que llegara quien te supiera manejar.

Sakura sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Deidara con coquetería; a este no le quedó más que conformarse con acribillarle con la mirada y guardarse sus comentarios.

—Y dime Sakura, ¿Por dónde vives? —preguntó repentinamente Tsunade, poniendo repentinamente nerviosa a Sakura. No es que le diera pena el piso que alquilaba, pues lo pagaba con sus propios ahorros que los ganaba con mucho esfuerzo, lo que si le daba vergüenza era la zona donde vivía. Bebiendo sorbitos de vino, respondió, escandalizando a Tsunade con la respuesta— ¿¡En ese lugar!? ¿Cómo puedes vivir allí?

—Oh, bueno… supongo que me he acostumbrado a estar pendiente —respondió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros mientras que por dentro se moría de los nervios— Deidara a veces me lleva, cuando se hace muy tarde o cosas así.

Deidara arqueó una ceja, preguntándose porque demonios le estaba dando créditos extra cuando no había acordado nada de eso, pero al mirar a Sakura y leer en sus ojos un: "Ayúdame, cabron" supuso que debía respaldar su historia.

—Sí, hm… además sabe defenderse, ¿No te había contado que había hecho un curso de defensa personal, hm? —dijo para aligerar un poco la tensión.

—Cierto… Solo que me preocupa, que una pobre niña de su edad este sola en una zona como esa… sin ofender, Sakura —dijo Tsunade, viendo a la pelirrosa de arriba abajo, aunque se notaba que ella tenía carácter a primera vista, no se notaba más como una motita de color rosado.

Cuando ni bien habían terminado el filete de solomo y las papas a las finas hierbas, llegó el postre que era un pudin de chocolate con crema batida. Hay la conversación sí que fue bien, con una Tsunade algo ebria y riéndose más de lo que hablaba y con ambos protagonistas felices por tener chocolate que degustar; la cena terminó mejor de lo que pudieron imaginar.

Así, a las once y media Deidara y Sakura se hallaban de nuevo en el estacionamiento, al lado del carro de Deidara, despidiéndose de Tsunade, esta vez, sin sonrisas tensas o indirectas para hacer quedar mal al otro. Y aunque la rubia casi asfixió a Sakura al abrazarla contra sus amplios pechos, esta consiguió volver a respirar antes de despedirse una vez más de ella y prometerle volver a visitarla antes de finalmente, Deidara pusieron en marcha el auto.

—¿Qué fue eso de visitarla, hm? —preguntó Deidara, frunciendo el ceño y volteando a ver a Sakura. Esta se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera? Después de todo, ¡Soy la nuera perfecta! Era un crimen decirle que no a esa mujer —rió Sakura, al ver la cara de picado de Deidara— Oh, ¿Acaso esperabas que ella me odiara?

—Hubiera sido más fácil así, hm —razonó Deidara. Sakura lo pensó un momento, y luego alzó el índice de la mano, de forma inteligente.

—Cuando terminemos ella pensara que merezco algo mejor que el desgraciado de su hijo, o sea tu —Deidara le dedicó una mirada de muerte— Podré seguir viéndola porque le caigo genial, tu seguirás con Haku y todos felices.

Lo que Deidara menos quería era seguir viendo a esa monstruosidad de cabello rosa y ojos verdes; así su madre la amara y le pusiera el título de la empresa a ella (lo que en realidad, le quitaría un peso de encima) mataría a la Haruno, con tal de no tener que verla por el resto de su vida. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando se dijo que ella sería perfecta para fingir ser su novia? Lo peor de todo, es que ahora es que le quedaba tiempo que convivir con ella, sinceramente, no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo.

Sakura siguió parloteando. Al parecer, había olvidado el odio que le tenía a Deidara. Pero como todos sabíamos, el rubio tampoco se caracterizaba por ser alguien de mucha paciencia. Así que no le importó lo alto de su grito, o si Sakura había estado diciendo algo de vida o muerte, total que exclamó:

—¡AY, ya cállate! —le espetó, olvidándose de su típico "hm" y todo.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, viendo a Deidara con los ojos abiertos como platos; del susto que le había el rubio, se le había olvidado que le estaba diciendo y todo.

—…¿Q-qué? —fue lo que consiguió preguntar.

—Que te calles, hm —dijo Deidara, algo más calmado, pero sin sentirse culpable de haberle gritado— Sí que eres escandalosa, hm… además de molesta.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero ella y su Inner estaban como el desierto: Totalmente secas, si alguna idea o palabra en su mente. Al final, Sakura cerró la boca y miró hacia la autopista, guardando silencio el resto del camino, para alivio de Deidara, que después de cinco minutos, tuvo que admitir que ese silencio era demasiado pesado, pero su orgullo le impedía hablarle a ella.

Al llegar, Sakura rápidamente se bajó del coche, y se iba directamente a su edificio, cuando escuchó que Deidara también se bajaba. No se volteó a verle ni nada por el estilo, solo se dignó a quedarse quieta.

—Te estoy llamando, Haruno —le dijo, algo molesto porque ella se bajara sin despedirse. De acuerdo, le había gritado, pero ella le había estado picando toda la noche— ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Será descarado —dijo entre dientes Sakura. Pero si embargo cuando se volteó, pudo poner una sonrisa radiante, que hizo que Deidara le mirara sorprendido. Ella caminó hacia él, y, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le metió un puñetazo.

—Claro, Deidara-kun, claro que entendí —y antes de que el rubio se recuperara del golpe, Sakura se fue corriendo hacia el edificio. —Ese maldito idiota…

—¡Arg, perra! —dijo Deidara, adolorido— No, en esos insultos no había ningún tipo de indirecta, era la cruda realidad.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Vane-namikaze, kellyndrin, annia37, Pollito, y chiisitax por su poy y por dejar reawiew ;) No se si ya lo había dicho, ¡Pero cada vez somos mas! :D Eso me emociona n.n**

**Bien, perdón por tardar con el capitulo Pero la verdad que no sabía como comenzarlo, y la verdad es que no sabía que tipo de escenas poner en este cap, solamente una que me dijo Vale, que a la final, solo terminé poniendo a media O:) A la final, terminé haciendo un revoltijo entre una leve charla entre Haku y Sakura, la cena, y una de las muchas discusiones que aún le faltan a Deidara y a Sakura... A proposito, ¡Que les pareció eso? ¿Quien cree que actuó peor? ¿Sakura con todas sus puyas, o Deidara por explotar? Quien seamos fans de Sakura, sabremos porque realmente se enojo ella ;) A ver si saben el porque xD **

**Bien, les seré sincera: De aquí en mas, ¡No sé que mas poner! :D Ok, ok, tampoco tan exagerado, solo digamos que aunque tengo como va a ser el desarrollo y final de la historia, no sé muy bien como desarrollarlo; lo admito, uno que otros cap serán de relleno, pero intentaré no aburrirlos **

**Ahora, en base a lo anterior, el próximo capitulo no sé como se llamara xD Ya ven que incluso le cambien el titulo al capitulo, no lo sé "pasos para una cena desastrosa" no me sonaba ya que, aparte de la discuion, la cena terminó bien xDD**

**Bueno, igual intentaré no tardarme con el capitulo n.n... ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
